Love can come in a funny way
by GracoTaco
Summary: Caroline starts falling in love with Klaus and they start dating but what happens when she becomes pregnant with his child?Will everyone support her or turn away from her?And what about the origninals will they help?Will Klaus be loving and supportive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story ok so don't judge me if its not good I don't own the Vampire Diaries This is about klaus and Caroline in this story Kol is alive I like him as like a goofy and fun character This chapter is really short but my other chapters are longer so don't stop reading If it's short it's just the first chapter I promise**

Chapter 1

Caroline POV

I woke up with a ray of sunshine in my eyes and the screaming of my alarm clock I knew I had to wake up I had to go to school today

_I hate Mondays_ I thought .

But I had to go with Elena turning off her humanity shes really turned into a bitch since then no offence . Don't get me wrong I love Elena to death but she is just leading Stefan on with her ''love triangle'' Stefan is my best friend at the moment and I feel so bad for him .All he's done is help me and comfort me when no one did ,Elena made the wrong choice.

_Stupid Damon_

You know what I'm getting some coffee at the Grill I need to wake up I thought .

I took a shower using my favorite lavender shampoo then put on black leggings and a white and black striped tank top with a black cardigan. Then I did my makeup and curled my hair I ain't going to lie I look good with curls .

And on I went

Klaus POV

I woke up about an hour ago since then all I have been doing is drawing a picture of my sweet Caroline and her golden curls and angelic smile. She was a beauty beyond belief to bad she's with that bloody hybrid Tyler. Why cant she see she deserves more then him I would give her anything but she doesn't realize it. She is sweet but fearless and its surprising that she still has her humanity and is so full of light .That's what I adore most about her and she isn't like the doppleganger and having to rely on other people rather than facing the problem yourself. But not Caroline she isn't afraid to stand up to herself I loved that about her. Maybe one day she'll see herself just like I see her.

_I need a drink _I thought so I picked up my leather jacket and car keys and headed to the Grill.

I arrived at the Grill and I found my brother Kol at the bar I walked over to him.

''Well hello brother I didn't expect the almighty hybrid here sit with me have a drink''.He said

Kol don't be an arse I don't want to deal with this today I said.

''What did I do who stuck a stick up your bum!''He all but yelled

Just then the beautiful Caroline walked in looking fantastic as ever

Kol saw what I was concentrating so hard on he said ''well ain't she just a tasty little thing ain't she''.

Hands off Kol you will leave her alone but she is beautiful isn't she ,she's probably listening I said whispering so only Kol can hear

but all it is is ''blah blah blah'' with her I said joking around we started laughing.

Just then I saw Caroline walking over to us with an annoyed look on her face.

Hello love come to say how much you adore me? I said with a smirk on my face.

No I just came to say you know its creepy to stare and I couldn't help but hear your conversation first in your dreams she looked and said to Kol who held up his hands in surrender .

And second RUDE I am not a blabber mouth ok so wipe that smirk off your face you jerk she said

I started chuckling I was only joking didn't anyone tell you not to listen on other peoples conversation sweetheart I stated.

Well didn't anyone tell you not to stare she countered back.

Kol yelled OOOHHH she got you!And gave Caroline a high five

I like her he claimed .

I need to get to school so goodbye Kol and Klaus she got her coffee and left.

_She is something isn't she._

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-Angelica**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok chapter 2 is up thanks for the reviews and thanks to all my followers and people who made my story a favorite. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 2

Caroline POV

I am so stressed about planning prom nobody can do anything right. Plus I still have to pick up my dress from the dress shop I am so excited about it its so beautiful. And to top it all off Elena is is driving me INSANE literally all she's doing is making everything worse I thought.

HEY careful with that were on a budget ok we can't buy another one. I yelled

Careful love I heard to much stress causes wrinkles someone said behind me.

''Klaus'' I said turning around

What do you want?I asked

Well I just came to see how your holding up is that so bad sweetheart?He said

Bite me! I yelled

He smirked and wiggled his eye brows ''that can be arranged if you know what I mean''He stated

I couldn't help it I had to laugh he just looked so funny I bursted out laughing.

He joined me and we were laughing together

But really love I was wondering what you were up to tonight?

Well tonight is prom are you coming I asked while biting my lip

_I secretly wanted him to come he is such a good dancer unlike Tyler and so sexy. Wait did I just say Klaus is sexy!_

Umm why would I want to go to a teenage prom he asked

Well you know to have fun duh. I said

Well do you want me to come?

You could do what you want I mean your Klaus I said playing it off _Please say you will come I thought_

Klaus looked disappointed

It would be fun though to have you there I said

He smiled its a date. He stated and left

I just stood there looking dumb smirking like a school girl

Klaus POV

I can't believe I just did that does she think i'm a weirdo?

I have to look good tonight today is my chance to finally sweep her off her feet.

Maybe today could just be normal and have fun.

I was looking into the fire when I heard my name being called

KLAUS,KLAUS!

Caroline walked in

Didn't you hear me

sorry love what brings you here its not time for our date yet I smirked

Look Elena took my dress I went to the shop and asked for it and they said it was already picked up she stole it

And, I stated

Can you give me a dress one that looks different but beautiful and Hot she said so can you go into your creepy basement and find a beautiful dress I said with puppy dog eyes

I chuckled fine I will get you a stunning dress from my ''creepy basement'' as you said

she smiled thank you for this

Well you got to look beautiful for your senior prom and our date I stated

She smirked and said pick me up at 7 ok

I was surprised perfect I said and handed her the beautiful yellow dress

She looked at it and had a twinkle in her eye when she saw it

Its stunning she said with awe

See you then I said

Bye and thanks again she said and left

_For once I cant wait so much for something tonight is going to be splended._

I took a shower and shaved and got dressed in a black tux and sprayed some cologne and grabbed my keys and set off.

Caroline POV

I took a shower and put my hair up almost like a bun and braided my hair around my head did my makeup and put my best lavander perfume on.

_Tonight is going to be perfect_ I thought

Senior prom my last one ever it will be perfect. I smiled to myself.

Just then I heard a knock I looked one last time in the mirror to see if I looked perfect.

I look and see Klaus with a dozen roses looking quite handsome and more than usual. I opened the door

Hello love he said than really looked at me

Wow you look ,you look stunning he was lost for words

Do you want to come in I asked?

Sure ,here you go a bouchet of roses for a rose beautiful he said

Thank you these are stunning let me put this in a vase and we can go I said

Done we can go thanks again

no problem love I would do anything for you he opened the car door and we were off.

_Tonight has already been perfect with Klaus._

_**Ok that's it chapter 2 tell me what you think sorry its not that long I didn't have that much time to do it thanks again please review **_

_**-Angelica**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Here's chapter 3 hope you like it.

Klaus POV

As we were driving it was very quiet until Caroline finally spoke.

"So how has your day gone"she asked

Really love how was my day I said smirking

Ugh sorry I was just trying to start conversation she said pouting.

I'm not judging love I'm just saying but my day has been going splendid thanks to you gorgeous.i said

Hey no funny business ok I have a boyfriend so hands off she stated but thank you

No problem love and about the boyfriend isn't he suppose to be with you tonight?i said

Well maybe if you let him come back yes he would she said

Not a chance sweetheart but I'll make this night very special you can count on that I smiled to her

We arrived at the school

We're here ugh drunken teenagers watch out for the punch bowl wouldn't want you drunk or do we I said seductivaly

She laughed umm defiantly not unless I need it really bad since I'm here with you

I smiled and flashed to her door and opened it "madam" She giggled "why thank you fine gentlemen "

I held out my arm shall we We shall she said and we walked in Wow Caroline you did a magnificent job on the decorations it's stunning I said

Why thank you it is isn't it she said

Not as beautiful as you I stated

She blushed thank you for the compliment but nothing beyond compliments because I will not fall for flirting

I take that as a challenge I will flirt all night if I have to

We'll see then she said May I have this dance I asked You may

Caroline's POV

We went to the dance floor and started dancing

_he is such a good dancer_ _And hansome I_ thought

I was having a great time dancing and laughing with klaus just then I saw Elena looking at me and smirking wearing MY dress I started walking over to her with klaus tailing behind me

Who do you think you are stealing my dress Elena you know with your humanity off your really sounding like Katherine I said

Oh shut up Caroline everything isn't about you plus you found a dress I see oh and your with klaus the enemy so who's a slut now

It looked like klaus was about to say something but I beat him to it

"SMACK" I slapped her Shut up Elena you are a bitch and all you do is lead Stefan on just pick one of them everything is all about you and finding the cure your not special learn to fight your own battles don't pull to people apart who are family the only family they have by the way for your needs I yelled at her

She was frozen

Well thanks caroline for making things worse for me and left

UGHH! God she gets on my nerves it's not all about her

Klaus was chuckling

What are you snickering about its not funny i said

No it's not sweetheart it's fantastic finally someone says it everyone was thinking it klaus said laughing

I smiled and laughed a little

It is kinda true I said thanks

No problem love he said One more dance before we leave how bout it he said smiling

Yeah I'd like that I said After we danced Damon came over

Barbie Where do you go off telling Elena that he said

Because I am tired of her acting so innocent she needs to know that she is turning into a bitch ok and making things worse i said

Look can't you see she is going through a rough time if anything your the bitch he said

I didn't even have time to say something klaus had him outside pinned to a wall

How dare you if you ever say something bad about Caroline again I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat you got it MATE he yelled

Klaus I said let him go

Klaus looked at me then through him across the grass

Can we go I'm tired of this drama

He drove me home and we were on the porch

Thanks for tonight it was fun not without the drama I said

No problem love I enjoy your company and your beauty he said

We leaned in and he kissed me with so much passion it was wonderful We were standing there kissing for about a minuet and broke apart for air

Wow I said

Thank you love never had that compliment he said

Oh my gosh that was amazing but I have to go

Well goodnight my sweet Caroline he said smiling

Bye

I went in and found Tyler

Tyler?i said

Caroline what was klaus doing here he asked

Oh nothing I needed a ride home so he gave me one i said playing it off

Look care you need to stay away from him he said

I rolled my eyes

Why are you here anyway I said

Care we need to talk I've been thinking and I think we should break up he said

What?i asked shocked

Look with the wolves I'm helping I don't think it's going to work out he said

By then I had tears

"oh so your dumping me for a pack of wolves I thought you loved me you know what just leave ok leave I don't need this I was full on crying

I'm sorry care I do love you but I can't do this anymore he said

Just go just go with your wereslut hayley I yelled

I'm sorry care but you haven't been honest either klaus huh he said

Klaus the one who actually gives me attention and does beautiful things for me even though he isn't even my boyfriend I have rejected him so many times just for you so don't tell me anything ok I yelled just leave

It's not just about you care he said and with that he was gone

I was histerics by then I went to my room changed and removed my makeup and laid in bed crying

Then I remembered that kiss I shared with klaus it was so passionate and was so full of want and desire like I was the only person in the world I was smiling to myself

_Maybe i should give him a chance I thought_

Chapter 3 how did you like it I tried to make it long this time Ahhhh I love protective klaus tell me what you think please review and favorite thank you

-Angelica


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Ok so chapter 4 thanks for the reviews and for following me here you go.

Caroline's POV

It's been four days since prom night I'm still upset about the break up but the only thing keeping me running is that amazing kiss

I haven't talked to klaus since than but I know I should talk to him about it

So today I decided to go visit the Mikaelson residence to talk to him

So I took a shower put on a blue floral dress with black heels curled my hair and did my make up

I grabbed my keys and left

At the Mikaelson house

I pulled up in the drive thru and knocked on the door I heard heels clicking and the door swung opened

What the bloody hell are you doing here Rebekah said

Umm sorry to intrude but I'm looking for Klaus I said saucily

Well he's working in his office he will be a minuet she said "come in then"

Ok that's fine oh by the way I love your heels I said smiling

She smiled "thanks"

you know you don't have bad taste and aren't that bad we should hang out sometime she said

Yeah that would be nice call me when you have a chance I said

Sure I gotta run bye Caroline she said

Bye

_That was weird but nice i thought_

I was sitting waiting when I heard a familiar British accent

Well hello darling I thought we wouldn't see each other again but here you are kol said

Hey kol what have you been up to I asked

Well darling I have been drinking ,feeding and pissing people off the usual but I want to talk about you he said

What about me I said

Well you know girl talk so have you had sex with my brother yet he said smirking I won't tell a soul he said while crossing his heart

Before I could react I heard someone speak

Kol leave miss Forbes alone no one needs you pestering them go on Elijah said Kol pouted

"fine I'll go but not for you I have yoga to do bye girlfriend kol said winking at me

I immediately started laughing bye I said

Sorry miss Forbes about his pestering Elijah said

No it's ok I like him he's funny and call me Caroline I said smiling

Well Caroline Niklaus will be with you in a minuet he said

"Caroline love I heard behind Elijah

Speak of the devil Elijah said nice talking to you Caroline goodbye

Bye Elijah nice talking to you to I said

So Caroline what brings you here klaus said

Well I wanted to talk to you about prom I said

Oh about our passionate kiss we shared he said smirking

I blushed "yes" I said

Just then we heard a yell

I knew it Elijah you owe me 20 bucks they did kiss kol yelled

Dang it Elijah said you win

Do you mind we are talking klaus yelled

Sorry they said together

Thank you I yelled

I laughed embarrassed

Sorry sweetheart so what were you saying he said

We need to talk about that kiss I said

Klaus POV

Oh know what if she regretted it I thought of course she did she has a boyfriend

That kiss was magical it was so full of lust and passion and I loved it she said

I was shocked "really I said"

Yes ok it was the best kiss ever ok she said blushing

You don't regret it at all are you sure what about your sweet Tyler I said

No I don't plus me and Tyler broke up he went with his wereslut I said mad

Why would anyone do that to the most beautiful thing in the world I said smiling he didn't deserve you

Thanks I really needed that you know what thank you for everything you were better than my own boyfriend it really means alot she said

No problem love I would do anything for you so that means your single right I said

She bit her lower lip I guess it does she said

Well how bout this tomorrow you ditch school and me you and maybe my family go to the beach I said hopefully

She bit her lip "it sounds like fun but your family I don't know them she said

Even better you get to know all of us I said and I might even buy you an icecream if I'm feeling generous I said smirking

You know what what the heck I'll go but I'm going for the icecream not you She said smirking

"Ouch"I said acting hurt

She laughed

see you tomorrow then she said

I'll pick you up at one its a date sort of if you count my family I said

She laughed

It's a date she said Well I need to run bye klaus she said

Goodbye sweet Caroline I said

She smiled

bye and left

I heard a yell YES! The beach finally something fun to do kol yelled

I shook my head smiling to myself

_Thank you icecream i thought_

So chapter 4 ok to clear kol is not gay I just thought it would be funny and I thought to put the other originals in the bunch sorry for teasing you with all the interruption with the two brothers you probably thought it was going to be klaus sorry

so the beach what will that bring tell me your thoughts on it i thought i sounded fun the beach please review bye :D

-Angelica


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**So chapter 5 the beach thanks for the reviews hope you like it. **

Caroline's POV

I told klaus I'd rather only skip half the day and leave at lunch so here I am in history class bored out of my mind

Then I got a message

Hey sweetheart how's school -klaus

Hey I'm so bored -Caroline

Well why don't you think of the beach or even better me in a swimsuit :p-klaus

Hmmm sunny beach or you in a swimsuit I think I'll think of the beach-Caroline

Ouch-klaus

Haha so what are you doing -Caroline

Umm just getting ready for the beach what about you love what are you learning about-klaus

How about learning about the civil war I'm so bored ugh -Caroline

Why go to school when I can tell you everything-klaus

Because of college hey I got to go to my next class see you soon :D-Caroline

Ok bye sweetheart see you then -klaus

I really couldn't wait under my clothes I have a gorgeous bikini it's aqua two piece the bottoms are a skirt with ruffles it's so cute I'm so excited

Just than the bell rang

Finally I thought

I went outside and texted klaus

Give me a ride?-Caroline

Sure love be there in a minuet-klaus

Kk :)-Caroline

I waited for about five minuets until I saw his black jeep and him smirking at me

He stopped and flashed to the passenger side and opened it for me

And we left

So love how was class?he asked

It was boring as usual I guess I said

I don't understand why you put up with it it's just school your a vampire he stated

Well I just want to be normal go to school college everything I said

What ever suits you but you'll never be quite normal he said smiling

I know but you know what I mean I said

We arrived at the Mikaelson mansion

Well love I'll be right back need to get some chairs and change he said

I smiled thinking of klaus in shorts

Just then I heard a voice

CAROLINE!

I turned around and found kol with a goofy grin on his face

Hey kol I said smiling

Hello darling thank you you are a goddess he said

I smiled "and why is that I said

You got klaus to take us to the beach I've been bugging him about it for weeks and you come along and he suggests it he said

Well I didn't really say anything you should be thanking klaus I stated

Your the one he's impressing so without you we wouldn't be going he countered back

Well that is true fine I said laughing

Look I'm going to give you advice from one girl to another

I laughed

Be easy with klaus I can tell he really likes you so please can you give him a chance so we can do fun stuff he said sincerely

Thanks kol I'll remember that and I think I will give him a chance I see the love and loneliness he has I said looking at my feet

Good than I'll be expecting statues reports maybe weekly girl night together he said winking

We started laughing

Sounds like fun I'll keep you updated ok I said smiling

Well my brothers coming can't wait to see you in that bikini he said winking

I blushed sure

What did kol want klaus said

Oh nothing just girl talk you know the usual

Ok well your coming with me in my car and Elijah will take my siblings he said

Ok sounds great by the way I like your brother I said

So your leaving me for kol I'm hurt honestly he said acting hurt

I nudged is arm I mean he's nice I said

He nodded well kol never really had friends do this is nice he said

We left to the beach

I looked at klaus wearing checkered swim shorts and a white shirt and his usual black necklaces and black sunglasses

I smiled he looks good in everything I thought

Klaus POV

The ride was quiet until Caroline spoke

I just noticed I don't know anything about you she said

Well what do you want to know sweetheart I said

Ok I'll ask questions and you answer ok she said

Ok then I said

What's your favorite color she asked

"Blue"

Favorite food?

"Italian"

Favorite period of time

"Defiantly the roaring 20's"

Birthday?

June 8th

How old are you

When I died I was 22 and I'm 1,034

DANG! Your old I'm pretty sure this is illegal she said jokingly

Well I am an original I stated

Yeah but that's crazy she said amazed

Ok fine one last question she said

Ask away I said

Did you ever want kids she said looking at me

In a point of my life I did but since I was turned I never really thought about it I said and it was true I haven't thought about it

Oh we'll you'd be a good dad she said

I was shocked "really I said

Ya you have that protective trait you know she said

I think you'd be a great mother I said

and I meant it if only she could still have children I thought

Are you serious she said

Yeah I mean it

No one has ever said that to me I guess I just lost hope in all she said

I would give her a child just like that if I could I thought

We arrived after an hour of driving

I started in packing from the trunk of the car and my hands were full

Do you want me to help she asked

No love I'm fine I wouldn't be gentlemen if I did that now would I ,I said

I heard her mumble "men and their pride

Here she said and took the basket from me

Thanks darling I said

So when are your siblings coming she asked

About ten minuets I said

We picked our spot and started unpacking when I looked at Caroline I was lost for words

She was taking her shirt off reveling her aqua bikini and teasing me by shimmying off her shorts tempting me

She caught me staring "my eyes are up here she said signaling to her eyes

Of course love I was looking at the view I said smirking

Then I was taking my shirt off slowly to tease her back

I turned around and saw her jaw dropped

Now who's staring now my eyes are up here I said smirking

She came back to reality and threw a towel at me "get over yourself she said laughing

I laughed

I'm going in the water she said

Without her knowing I followed her I went under water and grabbed her legs she screamed

I came up from under water

She splashed me "you scared me she yelled

I chuckled sorry love I said

She laughed and suddenly kissed me

I kissed her back we broke apart for air

What was that for I asked smiling

For everything and I guess we're kind of a thing right she asked biting her lip

We are I asked shocked

Yeah right or you don't I would under-she didn't get to finish I kissed her with so much passion

I would love to be with you I said grinning

"Yeah me to "we heard someone say

Caroline screamed

Kol you arse what are you doing I said

Oh you know just having some fun he said smirking

You jerk you scared me to death Caroline said while splashing at him

Oh you want to play rough than he said than went underwater

She screamed KOl!

And ran out I laughed and caught up with her

Sorry love I said

She started laughing that was funny

Hello Caroline Niklaus Elijah said walking over to us with Rebeckah

Hello brother nice day for the beach I said

It's perfect for tanning Rebeckah said walking to the towel

Do vampires tan anyways Caroline asked

Honestly I don't know I said how about that icecream I promised you I asked

Sure she said

We went to the icecream truck and got tubs of icecream for all of us and ate all of it

Me and kol had an icecream competition and ended up getting a gigantic brain freeze that hurt so bad I could die if I was human but Caroline joined in and ended up winning we laughed and cheered

She bowed and laughed that's how it's done she stated laughing

The whole day was filled with fun playing chicken in the water which me and Caroline kept winning at

Eating icecream which I promised to Caroline and drinking cold soda

And kol splashing Rebeckah with water while tanning and her chasing him into the water and getting soaked

Then to end the day we circled around the fire and with Caroline sitting between my legs eating s'mores and laughing

I took her home but not without a kiss before I left

I had a great time today maybe we can do this again she asked

Caroline Forbes did you just ask me on a date I asked shocked

She blushed umm I guess I did she said

It's a date Wednesday at five o'clock I'll pick you up I said and kissed her one more time and left

_Finally she's mine I thought smiling_

**Ok so that's chapter 5 tell me what you think review I just loved the beach thing thanks guys :D**

**-Angelica**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**hey guys chapter 6 happy reading**

Caroline's POV

Today me and klaus are going out to dinner I got dressed in a red dress and put my hair into a bun and finished getting ready

I heard a knock

I opened it and there was klaus dressed in a tux

Hello love you look gorgeous ,stunning like a beautiful rose in the spring he said

You really have a way with words mr. Mikaelson I said smiling

Shall we go ms. Forbes he said

Yeah let me get my purse I said

Ok I got it lets go

We drove to the restaurant

Wow it's beautiful I said with awe

Not as beautiful as you he said

I smiled thank you your not so bad yourself I said

No problem love and thank You he said

We sat down and ordered our food

So I've been meaning to ask but you don't need to answer but how was it so easy to kill mikeal I asked

Well sweetheart let's just say mikeal was not very nice to me and my siblings he said

he abused you guys I said shocked

Well mostly me because after all I'm not his real son so he hated my guts but he never dared to touch Rebeckah or kol or henrik but he would throw a punch or two at Elijah when he didn't listen he said and plus he's been trying to kill us for decades almost killed me when I was human too he said

I don't think this is an offence to you but your dad was a total DICK I said

He laughed "well that is very true he said laughing

This might be crossing the line but how did henrik pass away I asked

Umm no love it's fine I won't keep anything from you he said

Well one night on a full moon I went and took Henry to see the werewolves change and I thought nothing would happen but we were chased and one wolf clawed his chest and I carried him with the last strength I had to the village and he died in my arms he said tears forming but quickly wiped them away

Klaus it's not your fault you didn't know that was going to happen don't beat herself up for it I said sincerely

I'm sorry I shouldn't be making this about me but thank you Caroline honestly he said

I hugged him ok now no more sad things lets just talk ok I said smiling

So tell me why applying for miss mystic falls he asked smirking

Don't even start I said laughing you already teased me about this

I love your laugh its cute he said

Cute?the big bad hybrid saying cute I said smirking

See love your turning me soft he said

I laughed

Caroline by the way I'll be going to New Orleans to see a friend I'll be back in about two weeks ok so don't miss me to much he said smiling

I smiled but you better be here for my graduation and I won't miss you to much

I wouldn't miss it for the world and I'm not leaving for a week so we can still do things before than and "ouch"he said acting hurt

So are you asking me on more dates than I said sarcastically smirking

I guess I am he said

It sounds like fun sure lets do it how about a movie I said excited

Perfect love he said

Great I said

The night was filled with laughing and talking and klaus drove her home

Well goodnight love I'll be seeing you tomorrow he said

I suppose so mr. Mikaelson

It would be an honor ms. Forbes he said playing along

Goodnight klaus I said and kissed him goodnight and hugged him

Thanks for being honest I whispered in his ear

No problem love see you tomorrow sweet dreams sweet Caroline

Bye

I went inside and went to bed thinking about klaus and smiling to myself

3weeks later

Today is one of the most important days of my life I'm so excited

Graduation

I squealed with excitement

Everyone is going together to finally graduate

Hopefully there won't be to much drama but than again it is mystic falls I thought

Ever since we went to the beach two weeks ago me and klaus have officially started dating and gone on five dates since then

I really started to get to know him and his past I practically know everything almost

It's been wonderful he did things Tyler never did like go to the movies or go dancing

It was always the wolves in front of me and I hated it

But whatever that chapter is done and now I started a new one with klaus

Klaus went to New Orleans to meet a friend

But today he said he's coming back to see me graduate

I'm just so excited

So I took a shower and curled my hair

Then did my make up and but my dress and gown over

I grabbed my keys and headed to the school

At the school

I ran over to Bonnie and hugged her

Oh my god Bon we're graduating I squealed

I know care I'm so happy she said not as enthusiasm in it

Are you ok Bon I asked concerned

Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it she said with a little smile

I new something was wrong but I knew she would just want me to go into it so I left it at that

Omg they are late if they don't hurry we won't graduate together I said pouting

They should be here soon Bonnie said

Well they better hurry I said annoyed

Just then Matt arrived

Hey guys he said

Good your here but your late I said

Sorry care the vampire hunter captured me and tried to kill me he said

Fine good excuse I said giving him a smile

Then Elena and Stefan arrived

Hey guys sorry we're late Stefan said

Oh my god we're here we're all finally here graduating I said beaming

Group hug Matt yelled

I don't hug Stefan said smirking

Oh shut up Stefan I said

And we all hugged until they called the seniors to get in positions

We waited in line one by one being called for their certificates

Matt Donavan!

Elena Gilbert !

Bonnie Bennett !

Stefan Salvatore !

And finally

Caroline Forbes !

I beamed while receiving my certificate and stepped off the stage

When I came off Stefan ran to me

Caroline Damon's been bit you need to call klaus he said urgently

Oh my god ok hold on I said

I called him no answer

Klaus you better get your butt over here I'm not joking Damon's bit and he needs your blood I said leaving a message

Stefan was talking to Alaric Stefan looked at me with hope

I shook my head

Just then I felt a unbelievably excruciating pain in my head

Remember us Caroline the witch said

I looked at her with agony

Just than a graduating cap was thrown and took the witches head with it

Who's next there's many to go around I can do this all day klaus said

I smiled at him and hugged him

Elena and Bonnie looked at me confused I quickly let go

Stefan was the only one who knew so he was smiling

What took you so long I asked

Well I had to give my blood didn't I he said smirking

But you did come just in time I said

It was dark now

I was cleaning up and put my gown in the kart

I smiled hearing his footsteps

Hello sweetheart I see your cleaning up he said

Yeah well just looking and recalling memories I said

I have a gift for you he said

Really you shouldn't have I said honestly you already gave me everything

It's just not enough for me my gift to you is a first class ticket to live with me in New Orleans he said

I was shocked

What I asked astounded

I figured that I love you enough to live with me and start a life together he said

But klaus I love you but what about college and my friends and family I said

There's always the college in the French quarter and we can always visit he said hopefully

This is a big decision klaus I need time to think I said biting my lip

It's fine love I get it take your time just say the word if you want to he said smiling

Thank you for understanding I said

Now lets get you home before 12 angry hybrids decide to pick a fight he said

I laughed"we wouldn't want that I said"

At Caroline's house

Klaus POV

I walked her to her porch

Congratulations Caroline I said

Thank you she said

She bit her lip and kissed me

I deepened the kiss by leaning in

She opened her mouth to allow my tongue for entrance

I gladly took to offer and our toungues danced together with passion and desire

We flashed to her room still locked together

I pulled apart and ripped her dress off

Hey your buying me a new one she said annoyed

Gladly darling I'll buy you ten I said sincerely

Now where were we she said seductively

This I said and kissed her

She grabbed my pants and shirt and ripped them off leaving me with only boxers on

I smirked at her "eager much I said teasingly

Just pay back she smirked

Then we pulled off what ever clothing we had left

I pulled away are you sure about this I said

More than I'll ever be she smirked at me

That was all I needed and I was on top of her in a second

And my seed filled her as she moaned with pleasure

Her screams filled the air as we made love in her room

We lay breathless next to each other just staring at each other

Now that was hot hybrid sex wait no SEXY hybrid sex she said amazed

I laughed

Now I have never had that compliment thank you love I said breathlessly

I'll go she said

I looked at her confused go where I asked

To New Orleans I want to go with you she said smiling

I was beaming "really are you sure about this I asked excited

She laughed after tonight definetly she said

I hugged her

Thank you Caroline for being here with me and starting a life with me I said

Your welcome she said

We looked at the room it was trashed it looked like an animal attacked

OMG look what we did Caroline said

It was pretty amazing love I said smirking I'll pay for it

Thanks but no need I can fix this she said proudly

I laughed whatever you say love I said

The rest of night they slept in each others arms sound asleep

_But what they didn't know the literally made a life together. _

**chapter 6 sorry I can't really do fluffy scenes its weird to me sorry tell me what you think review :D**

**-Angelica**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**here's chapter 7 hope you like it**

Caroline's POV

It's been 3weeks since my night with klaus it's been magical

We talk everyday and see each other

Klaus has been going back and forth from mystic falls to New Orleans

He's been making sure the renovating for the house is perfect

I told him it was fine but he insisted I needed the best with his British accent

He is so charming

But he's here this week so it's fine

Today I'm going out with Elena to the grill

She has been trying to be a better friend but sometimes it's just isn't the same

I got ready and headed out

In the car

I've started feeling sick lately I'm pretty sure it's fine though vampires don't get sick so bad

I arrived at the grill and spotted Elena at a booth

Hey I said

Hey care come sit down I haven't ordered yet she said

Ok cool I said

We ordered our food and started talking

So ya then Damon tells me to choose and I told him its not that easy and he got mad at me can you believe that she said

Yes I thought more Elena drama

Are you listening she asked annoyed

What huh yeah totally Damon's stupid I said unsure if that's what she was saying

I know right then he says-

After that I stopped listening I got a text

Blah blah blah that's all that comes out of her mouth :p-kol

I laughed me and kol have became the best of friends we always hang out now and have "girls" night it's been awesome I tell him everything

Caroline what are you laughing at she asked

Oh nothing I remembered something funny sorry carry on I said

Well listen so-

I got another text

Just ditch her and come to the bar with me -kol

No I can't she'll kill me -Caroline

She's boring you to death I mean does she own a curling iron straight one day straight the other -kol

I bursted out laughing

Caroline! Elena yelled

I'm so sorry I just -I didn't finish our food came

I could smell the meat of my hamburger I felt vomit coming up my throat

I ran to the bathroom and spilled my insides in the toilet it wouldn't stop

Elena came in are you ok care she asked

I'm fine I'll be out In a minuet I said

Are you sure she asked worried

Yes just go I said

Then I threw up again

I felt a hand patting my back

I turned around and found kol

There there love your fine and held my hair back

I finished thank you kol I said while washing my mouth

No problem love need a ride home he asked

Thanks id appreciate that I said but can you wait in the car I don't want Elena to see you

Ok darling he said

Thanks I walked out of the bathroom

Hey care are you all right she asked

Yeah in fine I think I'll go home sorry about this I said

No it's fine care we can do this another time she said

I walked to my car and and kol drove me home

Are you sure your fine love he asked

Ya I still feel a little off but I'm fine ok I said

Well I don't want you feeling bad he said

I know but I gotta go bye love ya and pecked his cheek and went in side

Bye he called out

Klaus POV

I was upstairs painting my sweet Caroline when I heard kol walking in

I went down stairs

Hello brother so how the the grill I asked smirking

Well it was fine I saw Caroline there he said

Oh did you what was she doing I asked interested

Well she was talking with Elena until the food came and she ran to the bathroom and threw up it was groddy I took her home though

What she threw up I asked worriedly

Yup she looked awful but insisted she was fine she's so stubborn maybe that's why I like her he said

In going to see her and make her feel better i said grabbing my keys

Well bye brother he said

I went to the store and picked up some medicine and ingredients ,candles and bubble bath ,Caroline's favorite movie p.s I love you

I payed for the stuff and went to her house

I knocked on the door and heard Caroline yell no ones home!

Sweetheart it's just me i yelled

She came and opened the door

I looked at her and said you look nice

She was wearing a hoodie with pink pajama bottoms and cute panda slippers

I like your slippers I said smirking

Bite me ok I'm not in the mood she said

It was a compliment and I'm here to make you feel better i said proudly

I don't need help ok she said stubbornly

Well to bad I said and went to the bathroom

I turned on the warm water and poured the lavander bubble bath and bath salts

I then told Caroline to get pajamas and go take a bath that I ran for her

She pouted but went

After she left 5 minuets later she called me

Klaus! She said

Yes love I said on the other side if the door

Can you get me my shampoo and conditioner she said

Why isn't it in there i said confused

Because my mom takes it can you just get them

Sure sweetheart where are they I asked

In my drawer by my make up she said

I went in her room and got them but I found something interesting

I found a thong in her drawer I smirked to myself and put it in my pocket

I'm totally going to tease her with this I said to myself

I went in and handed them to her

Thank you your such a doll she said smiling

No problem love I'll be in the kitchen I said smiling at her naked body

And left

While she was in the bath I unpacked the items I was going to prepare soup I put on an apron and got to work

After I finished went to her room and straightened it for her

I made the bed and put the vanilla scented candles on the stand and lit them

Then I set up the DVD player and put in p.s I love you

Klaus! Caroline called

Yes love I'm in your room I called back

Aww klaus you didn't have to do this she said

But I wanted to so get in bed I'll get you soup and medicine than we can watch p.s I love you ok

She squealed thank you so much she said

No problem and with that she got into bed

I came back with the soup and gave it to her with some saltine crackers to help with the vomiting

Mmmm this is good she said

Thank you love I used to make it for my siblings when they were sick with vomiting I said

Aww thats sweet so should we watch this she said

Sure i said and I played it

She finished about 15 minuets after the movie started and I gave her some medicine

She was crying

Why are you crying love I asked concerned

He died and sent letters to her and he planned it out just for her it's so sweet and sad she cried

There there love it's just a movie I said

The movie ended

I looked at her and she fell asleep and soon after I did too

I woke up to Caroline running to the bathroom and hearing awful noises

I went to the bathroom and found her puking

I patted her back and held her hair back

It's ok love your fine I said

She flushed the toilet

thank you klaus she said

She washed her mouth and laid in bed

I brought a bucket just in case she pukes again

And I held her all morning from about 4am to 7am just holding her tight and conferting her while she vomited

_I wonder what's wrong with her I thought_

**ok so chapter 7 tell me what you think**

**-Angelica :p**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Caroline's POV

I woke up running to the bathroom and spilling my guts into the toilet

After I finished I brushed my teeth

It's been a week since I started vomiting I've been really worried about this

Vampires don't get sick so why is this happening I thought

There are two possibilities on why I'm throwing up

But one is impossible and the other is not likely

First I can have the flu and be throwing up but that doesn't work I'm a vampire I heal quickly

Second cant be a possibility can it?

Can I be pregnant it makes sense the throwing up cravings I've been having

Like really when am I going to crave corn and syrup

CORN AND SYRUP! Really

And the fatigue I've been getting really tired lately its weird in never tired

Maybe I should just take a test and ease my worries when it says negative still it would have been terrific if I was pregnant but I can't

So I grabbed my keys and headed to the store

When I got to the store I immediately went to the women's section

I grabbed the best one I could find and went to the cashier

When I set it down she looked at me with a nasty face

Can you just scan it already and mind your own business ok so do your job I said

She scanned it and handed me the bag

It was to risky she could tell someone I had to compel her to forget

I went home and quickly went to the bathroom

I took the test out and took it

I was tapping my leg watching the timer nervously

It went off

I slowly grabbed the test and gasped

Positive

It was also one of those test that tells you how far along you are

1 month

That means this baby is defiantly is klaus's baby I didn't doubt for a second it wasn't his

I knew it Tyler and me didn't have sex until a month before we broke up so it isn't his

I looked at the test again and had tears in my eyes smiling at the thought that I get to be a mother

Oh my god I have to tell klaus about this he needs to know I thought

But what if he rejects it I thought

No he wouldn't do that never I said sternly to myself

I sat on my bed thinking

Then it hit me

I'm going to New Orleans I said

I need to tell him in person and he won't be back for a week so this is my only option

I packed my bags and grabbed my keys and headed to the Mikaelson residence

I pulled up in the drive through and knocked on the door

I heard a woosh sound and the door swung open and there stand Kol

Hello love what brings you here he said smirking

Kol your coming with me to New Orleans I said smiling

What he said shocked

We're going to see klaus I said

Can't you wait till he gets here sweetheart he said

No I need to tell him something important face to face I said

What are you going to tell him he said interested

I'll tell you later not here ok I said so can you pack your stuff and come with me we can have a girl road trip

Fine I'll go just come in I'll be right back he said

Ok I said

I waited for about five minuets until kol came back with his suit case

C'mon love I'm driving he said smirking

Yay I squealed

Road trip kol yelled in a girl voice

I bursted out laughing

We got in the car and drove off

About 2hours later my stomach was grumbling

Can we get something to eat I asked with a puppy dog face

Sure love will that be human or human food he asked

Human food I want a burger I said

Sure thing love be right back he said

He went into the gas station and came out with practically the whole store

What's all this I said while he got into the car

Food gummy bears , chips ,drinks you name it and can't forget the burger he said smiling

Why do I have the feeling you stole this I said raising an eyebrow

Because I did he said while biting a licorice

Kol you shouldn't be doing that I said

Look sweetheart I don't think he'll miss gummy bears ok it's fine trust me he said smirking

Fine but next time just pay you guys are millionaires I said

Trillionaires he corrected

I laughed see I said

Ok to the real stuff what are you going to tell Nik he said interested

Kol you know I tell you everything so I'm just going to tell you ok but hear me out I said

He nodded

Ok kol I'm pregnant and klaus is the father I said

What he said shocked

I'm pregnant your going to be an uncle I said smiling

Are you serious that isn't possible he said

I know but with the vomiting and the symptoms I took a test I said and it came out positive

He looked stunned

So I'm going to be an uncle he said excitedly

Yeah I said enthusiastic

Wait but how is this possible he said

I don't know I was thinking of seeing a witch I said

Wow an uncle I can't wait to see my nephew he said

Nephew?it can be a girl I said

Trust me darling there has only been one girl born Mikaelson and that's Rebeckah so it's going to be a boy he said

Watch if its a girl I'm going to laugh in your face I said

Is that a bet he said smirking

Yeah if it's a girl I get to laugh in your face and you get to be my slave for a week I said

Fine and if I win I get to laugh in YOUR face and I want a kiss on the mouth he said smirking

Oh your on I said challengingly

He laughed this is going to be fun he said

Our car ride was so fun we talked and laughed together the whole time

Just when we were entering New Orleans our car broke down

Really right when we get here I said calling a tow truck

It's ok darling we'll be back on the road in no time he said

Just than I felt a horrible pain piercing in my head I hit to the floor in agony

Last thing I remember is kol screaming my name while he held his head in pain

_And it all went black_

**omg so chapter 8 tell me what you think**

**-Angelica**


	9. Authors note

Authors note

Hey guys sorry this isnt a chapter and i'll try to update often ok so I will have the originals story plot but not hayley but Caroline ok but I think I'll throw in hayley to kind of spice things up a bit ok and Caroline does know klaus slept with hayley ok but there will be a twist so stay tuned and Caroline will be helping klaus with marcel do I'm moving the story to New Orleans umm thanks for the reviews and for favoriting my story thanks a lot it is my first story so thank you bye guys stay tuned for the next chapter

-Angelica


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

**so chapter 9 thanks for reviews hope you like it**

Caroline's POV

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes

I looked around and found I was in a stone room

I heard a person grumbling I looked over and found kol lying in the corner

Kol ,kol wake up I said whispering

He'll be alright I heard behind me

I turned and found a lady leaning in the door way

She didn't have time to react I flashed to her and had her pinned to the wall

Who are you and what do you want with us I screamed at her

She was gasping for air and barely got out"klaus" she said

What do you want with him I said forcefully

His help she said

I let go of her

What's your name I said

Sophie she said getting up

Your Caroline right she said

Yeah but what do you want from me I said

We need you as an offering to lore klaus into helping us she said

And what do you think I will do I won't tell him to help you you kidnapped us I said pointing out

That baby she said

I grabbed her again before she could blink

You will never ever touch my baby I will rip your heart out and shove it done your throat I'll make sure of it I said yelling

You won't do that you kill me you die to she said

Is that a threat I said challenging

I put a spell on you linking us together if I die so do yo and your precious baby she said

SMACK I slapped her then

Who do you think you are I'm not your toy to offer don't ever threaten me or my baby I said angrily

You better watch what you do wouldn't want anything to happen would we now she said and left

I yelled

That BITCH who does she think she is where's klaus I said yelling

Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder

I jolted away

Easy love it's just me kol said

Oh my god kol are you ok I said hugging him

I'm fine sweetheart what about you and my nephew he said worriedly

We're fine and hey it's niece or nephew I said smiling

Nope he said smirking

I laughed

Wow mama bear is a beast nice slap he said laughing

It was pretty good I said bowing "wait how did you know I slapped her you were unconscious I said confused

Well I woke up in the end but I just wanted to see if there was a cat fight going to happen he said pouting

And what would have happened if she attacked me huh I said

Bitches heads be rolling if she touched you he said sassily

I bursted out laughing

Omg I love you I said

We we're laughing together when we heard someone behinds us

Caroline kol what are you doing here Elijah said

Elijah we both said at the same time and hugged him

Me and Elijah have became like brother and sister since the beach

Elijah we were captured by these witches when we were coming to New Orleans kol said

Wait what why were you coming to New Orleans he asked

Well I have something to tell klaus in person I said

What did you need to tell him Elijah said interested

Kol looked at me with wide eyes

Umm ok Elijah this might sound crazy but hear me out I'm pregnant and klaus is the father I blurted out

Elijah just stood there looking shocked

Please say something I said

I'm sorry it's just how is this possible he asked

I don't know but I took a test and it came out positive I said

Oh my god you shouldn't be here its dangerous he said

I can't the stupid witches linked me to one of them I said

He looked at me then yelled "SOPHIE"!

What Elijah I showed you what your brother is interested in now go get him she said

He grabbed her by her throat

You never order me but I shall get Niklaus but no harm shall come to Caroline am I understood he said forcefully

She nodded quickly

Good now kol protect Caroline with your life got it he said

Yes brother I was already planning that kol smirked

And Elijah was gone

We sat down and talked waiting

Klaus POV

I watched as marcel tried to woo the blond bartender

She almost reminded me of my sweet Caroline

Almost I thought

There was a whooshing behinds me

Yes Elijah what can I help you with I said

I need you to come with me he said

Actually dear brother I can't I need to find out who's plotting against me I said

I think I just found that out he said flashing away

I smirked and flashed after him

We arrived at a cemetery

Is this a joke Elijah I said annoyed

Just follow me Niklaus he said

He led me inside a tomb house and there was a lady inside

What is this Elijah I said

Listen to them Niklaus he said

I turned to the witch "well I said waiting "

Look marcel runs this town we are forbidden from using our magic so we're going to bring him down and your going to help us she said

I laughed "and what makes you think I'll help you I said

"Klaus"I heard behind me I turned

Caroline I asked shocked

Klaus just listen to them she said in a little voice

I turned to Sophie

How dare you threaten me or HER i yelled

Look you don't have a choice as natures balance nature tells us when it's cooked up something new for example I have the power to sence when a girl is pregnant she said

What I asked lost for words

Klaus Caroline is carrying your child Elijah said

I looked at Caroline

It's true klaus I came to tell you but I was captured she said with hope in her eyes

You can call this natures loop hole I believe this is possible because basically she is your mate you are a were wolf and even if she is dead she can still bare your child she said

I looked at Sophie how dare you I will not be controlled by you I said leaving

C'mon Caroline we're leaving I said grabbing her arm

You can't me and Caroline are linked if you don't help us Caroline won't even get to see her baby she said

Wait what Caroline yelled

I looked at her with hatred

Look if you want marcel dead I'll do it myself Elijah said

No we have a plan and we do it our way she said

Fine I'll do it but when this is all over you'll be dead before you can use your precious magic I said threateningly

Good we'll talk about this tommorow she said

I was going to take Caroline and leave when I was stopped

Your not taking her if you have her you can break our promise she said

She didn't even touch us when Elijah grabbed her

She goes with us I don't trust you and your lucky we are even helping you so she's coming with us do we have a problem he said

Fine take her she said

I nodded to Elijah as a thank you which he returned

Came now kol Niklaus and Caroline need to talk Elijah said

I walked away with Caroline and found ourselves in town

So it's really true I said

Yeah she said fiddling with her hands

When did you find out I said

Yesterday morning I finally decided to find out with the morning sickness she said

I thought you said it stopped I said surprised

I didn't want you to worry she said

And you came all this way to tell me I said

Yeah you have every right to know but if you don't want I-

I interrupted her by kissing her

We both leaned in to deepen the kiss we were standing there for about a minuet kissing until we broke apart

So your happy she said smiling

Happy? I'm ecstatic love I couldn't be happier I said hugging her and spinning her

She laughed "I'm so glad she said

Thank you Caroline I said smiling

For what she said

For giving me this chance I never thought I'd have children I said honestly

No thank you klaus this was all because of you she said tearing up

It takes two to tango love it wasn't all me I said smirking and wiping her tears

She hit my arm "oh shut up she said laughing

I kissed her

I love you klaus she said smiling at me

I love you too love I said pushing her hair behinds her ear

And we can't forget about you I said going down to Caroline's stomach

I love you so so much even though your not even born yet stay strong in there I will always protect you I said kissing Caroline's stomach

She wiped a tear "that was adorable she said

Why thank you love now why don't we go home you need to rest my child needs sleep I said smiling at the thought of my child

I can really use sleep I couldn't sleep on that piece of stone she said laughing

C'mon than love on to bed I said

So we got home and changed and snuggled up in bed

Caroline fell asleep but I lay awake feeling her belly smiling

_I will always protect you I thought smiling_

**chapter 9 please review I was eating Cheerios while writing I think they help you sorry for not updating :P**

**-Angelica**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

**thanks for the reviews**

Klaus POV

I woke up to Caroline's angelic face sleeping soundly

I smiled

I moved her hair behinds her ear then started placing light kisses on her neck

Her eyes fluttered open

Good morning she said tiredly

Good morning love I said and smirked at her

That was a nice way to wake up she said smirking

Well love I couldn't help it you just looked so beautiful I said

She giggled

Why thank you she said

Then her eyes widened and she dashed to the bathroom and I started to here gagging noises

I quickly went to the bathroom and pulled her hair back and rubbing her back

After she was finished she brushed her teeth

Thank you she said

No problem love it's my fault anyway and I thought it was me at first I said

Hey it's our fault it takes two to tango remember she said rapping her arms around me

Right I almost forgot I said than kneeled down

Good morning my beautiful angel I love you I said then kissed her belly

She giggled

What love I asked

You are just so adorable I want to squeeze you like a teddy bear she said

So I've been told then i said then I kissed her

We went and snuggled back into the covers

So what do you think it's going to be she said

You mean the gender i asked

Yeah she said

Umm I honestly don't know either way I'd love them but I'd like a boy I said truthfully

A boy huh I think it's a girl she said

Hmm well since we don't know what it is we can't just call it baby it sounds weird I said

That's true how about a nickname she said grinning

A nickname sounds great I said

Well I can't think of any though she said

Here it's about the size of a peanut why not peanut I said

Awww you are so cute I love peanut she said

Why do you keep saying I'm cute I asked

Just the things you say about the baby it's adorable ok she said

Ok then peanut it is I stated

So we are living here she asked

Yup well until I get my kingdom back we'll be living in my mansion I said

How do you plan to get your kingdom she asked

Well love I'm going to play nice with him than I'll sweep it right from under him I said

Why not just kill him that would be easier she said

I was shocked

Woe love never thought I'd hear you say something like that I said smirking

Look I just think I'd be easier and we can start our lives together she said

We already have I said

I know but you know what I'm going to help you bring him down she stated proudly

Oh no your not this is dangerous Caroline you would be jeopardizing another person don't forget peanut could get hurt to I said

I know but it's not like I'd be driving stakes in vampires and pulling out hearts just you know act friendly to him than bam you take him down she said

Look caroli- I didn't get to finish when kol entered

Brilliant! It's perfect Nik she'll be charming as ever and we can lower his guard down he said

See kol agrees I got this I'm a master at acting she said

Look I don't know you can get hurt and if you do I will never forgive my self I said

Niklaus I think it's a good idea Caroline will have three originals protecting her she'll be fine Elijah said

What are you doing in here I said

I couldn't help but hear the conversation he said smiling

Well I still don't think it's a good idea I said

Look Niklaus she will be fine the sooner we get our kingdom the better I promise I will never let any one harm her or my niece or nephew he said

I paused for a moment

Fine I trust you Elijah you can help us Caroline I said smirking

She squealed

Yay! Thank you Elijah she said jumping and hugging him

Perfect because it looks like we have an invitation for a ball kol said holding up an invitation

Why didn't you tell me kol I said angrily

I wanted Caroline to come duh he said winking at Caroline

She laughed

This is going to be fun she squealed

Well than lets make a plan than I have a feeling this isn't just a ball I said

Lets get to it than I said getting out of bed

I need a dress Caroline said

Of course love I'll take you after we're done I said smiling

Great I'm so excited she said and went down stairs

I smiled at her happiness and went to join her down stairs

When I got down I found her in the kitchen eating a chocolate covered bacon

Umm sweetheart what are you eating I asked

Chocolate bacon it's weird but it's good and it's a craving so do don't Judge me ok she said annoyed

No one is judging here sweetheart just asking so you ready to go to the store I asked smiling

Yeah hold on she said and quickly got ready with her vampire speed as I did the same

Ready she yelled

Great lets go I said as I flashed to her

Driving in the car

So klaus are we going to tell marcel about peanut she asked

No he can plan things and get you killed I said

I understand that but I'll start showing and he'll know she pointed out

Hmm that's true we probably have to make a new plan I said thinking

How about we tell him and say we're going to name it after him then he'll think we're really good friends she said

I am not naming peanut after him I said angry

No I said just pretend I mean it's unique but I don't think it's a name for me she said

Ouch I picked that name I said smirking

It's good but not the right name she said panicking

I'm only joking love I agree with you I said laughing

Oh shut up klaus she said

We arrived at the shop

Wow look at all the beautiful dresses she said with awe

And you can pick what ever one you want I whispered in her ear

She squealed this is going to be fun

Go ahead love try them on let's have a little fashion show I said sitting in the group of chairs in front of the dressing rooms

Ok sounds great she said grabbing numerous dresses

I waited for 5 minuets until she came out with a beautiful pale purple dress that went to her knees and had sleeves

You look gorgeous love spin for me I said smirking

She laughed and twirled

I don't think this is the one she said

Well we have all day I said

They were there for an hour looking at red blue green or any color dresses

Caroline just went into the dressing room when I felt someone watching me

I quickly flashed to the man realizing one of Marcel's men

What are you doing following me I told marcel about this when you see. Him tell him I'm going to have a chat I said while holding the collar of his shirt

Klaus the sweet angel said to me

Yes love I said still looking at the man

Let him go he's just following orders she said

I'm just having a chat love I said

She came over and took my hand off of him

I'm sorry about this we don't like being followed so I suggest you leave before I kill you instead of him ok she said smiling sweetly and poking him

Yes I'm sorry he said and left

I stood there shocked then came back to reality

I chuckled than started clapping

Bravo love magnificent I said smirking

Oh shut up my momma bear instinct just came on as kol likes to call it she said laughing

I laughed

I found the dress she squealed and spun around

She looked stunning beyond belief I didn't notice with the commotion though

She was wearing a pale green dress that went to her feet and fit her frame perfectly and was strapless to see her gorgeous features

Wow love I'm lost for words gorgeous stunning beautiful all that describes you I said with awe

Thank you she said blushing

Well lets buy it and head out I said smiling

Ok I'll be right back she said

After she came back we payed for the dress and headed home

_Now I'm defiantly excited for tonight I thought smiling to myself_

**ok chapter 10 sorry for not updating please review**

**-Angelica**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Caroline's POV

I was finishing my hair when I heard someone speak

Well Aren't you looking ravishing kol said smirking

Don't look bad yourself I said looking at him

He was wearing a black tux and his hair was done to the side

Why thank you love I've been doing squats he said

I laughed

Your such a dork I said

He grasped his heart acting hurt

But really love you look stunning he said

Thank you I said

Well I'm going to put my dress on I said walking to the bathroom

Sure I'll wait here he said sitting on the bed

I went into the bathroom and put my dress on

Ok so how does it look I said

Great sweetheart now lets go we have a schedule he said tapping his watch

Sheesh fine I said

Then followed him down

Klaus POV

I was drinking some scotch when I looked and saw Caroline coming down

She looked stunning the dress we picked out fit her curves perfectly and you couldn't even see the little bump she grew in the month

I extended my hand to her helping her down

Wow love you look absolutely gorgeous sexy beautiful I said with awe

She blushed

Thank you klaus you look really handsome too she said

Why thank you love it's a curse I said smirking

She nudged my arm

Oh shut up klaus she said smiling

Well should we get going I said

Indeed brother lets go Elijah said

I opened the car door for Caroline

Why thank you mr Mikaelson she said

It's my honor ms Forbes I said playing along

I then flashed to the drivers seat and turned on the car and drive off

So everyone knows the plan right I said

Everyone nodded

Caroline remember stay close to me or any of my brothers do you understand I said sternly

Yes klaus I'll stay close you can count on that she said

Perfect kol no funny business I might need you ok I said

Yes dear brother but I will have a bit of fun if you don't mind though he said smirking

I sighed

And Elijah I need you on guard at all times I don't want Caroline in danger I said

Yes brother I will protect her with my life he said

Put on your best smiles we arrived at our "best friends" house I said sarcastically

I flashed to Caroline's side and helped her out the car

She hooked her arm in mine and we went in

Show time I said

Caroline's POV

As We walked into the party I looked at the room with awe there were lights hanging around and music was playing it looked nice

Just then a light skinned man walked over to us

Klaus my man how've you been he said giving klaus a bro hug

I've been doing great marcel the city is fantastic he said through his teeth

So this is marcel he's pretty handsome but there is something off about him I thought

Well what do you expect it is my town marcel said

Klaus clenched his fists at that

And who is this lovely lady that you haven't introduced me to he said smiling at me

Oh how rude of me this is the lovely Caroline my girlfriend he said

Well hello beautiful he said kissing my hand

Oh hello nice to meet you I said giving him a fake smile

I could feel klaus tense next to me I squeezed his hand in reassurance and he quickly calmed down

Yes it's nice to meet you too so klaus how did you end up with Caroline as I'm concerned you don't have girlfriends he said

Well I've been trying to woo her for awhile then finally got her to fall for me and one thing led to another me and Caroline are having a child He said smiling

He stood shocked

That's not possible your both vampires he said

True but I'm part wolf so she became my mate and now can bear my children he said

I don't believe you it's not possible he said

Why don't you just listen real closely he said

Marcel then looked at me and his eyes went to my belly

I could tell marcel could hear the small thumping of peanuts heart as his eyes widened

Is this some scheme your plotting klaus he said

Actually marcel before you interrupted I was going to say we were actually going to name it after you if it's a boy klaus has told me such great things about you so back off I said annoyed

He was shocked again

I apologize for my rudeness this is such terrific news to hear something we should be celebrating congrats he said smiling

Thank you I said politely

Please enjoy the party I have matters to attend if you excuse me he said and left into the crowd

Geez that guy was a nightmare I said annoyed

I agree nice acting love he said smirking

I know I'm just a genius like that I said

We started laughing and talking when a blonde girl came over

Klaus the blonde said

Camille how are you he said

Great so who's this she said looking at me like I shouldn't be there

This Camille is my girlfriend Caroline Forbes he said smiling at me

Hi nice to meet you I said giving her a smile

Yeah sure umm I didn't know you had a girlfriend she said

Well she just came to me and confessed her love to me after my many attempts to woo her he said

I actually came over to ask you to dance she said

I saw the want and desire she had as she looked at him oh no she won't that's my man I thought angrily

Actually he was going to dance with me maybe next song though I said

She then glared at me and I glared right back

Yes I'm dancing with Caroline If you excuse us nice talking to you he said taking me away

Who does she think she is your mine and only mine ugh bitches heads be rolling if she comes near you I said angry

I looked at him and found him grinning like an idiot

Oh wipe that smirk away I said punching his arm playfully

Bravo love you got jealous over me mama bear instinct I like when your feisty he said smiling

Shut up how about we dance I said

Sure love shall we he said taking my Hand

We shall I said laughing

We danced in each others arms to a beautiful song until it was over

I need to go to the bathroom I'll be right back I said

Ok sweetheart be carful he said

Sure thing I said walking away

I went to the bathroom and when I got out someone grabbed me from behind

What are you and klaus planning the mad said pushing me up against the wall

Don't touch me I said

He was going to slap me I closed my eyes waiting but it never came

As I opened my eyes I saw Elijah holding the man and kol ripping out his heart then kol whipped his hands

Never touch Caroline he said then came and hugged me

Are you ok you should have been carful he said

I'm fine trust me I said

Then Elijah hugged me

Are you positive your fine is the baby he asked

Yes I'm pretty sure it's ok I said smiling "thank you guys really I said sincerely

No problem your our sister now and that's our niece or nephew no one will ever dare to touch you Elijah said

Now lets go find klaus kol said

I agree lets go then Elijah said

I hooked my arms in theirs

When we found klaus Elijah whispered in his ear obviously telling him what happened

Klaus's eyes widened with anger

No one had time to react klaus grabbed marcel and took him to a room choking him

HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER he yelled

I was just trying to find out what was going on with you I didn't know he'd try to hurt her honestly he said

Klaus let him go I said

He looked at me then at marcel

If I ever catch you hurting her or even look at her I will rip out every organ one by one and torture you until you beg for death got me MATE he yelled

Yes sorry it won't happen again marcel said

Klaus let him go and led me to the car

Opening the door for me the car ride was silent

I went up to our room and klaus followed

I changed into pajamas and undid my hair from its bun and cuddled in bed

Klaus came and laid next to me

Klaus POV

I looked at her for a moment then spoke

Are you ok sweetheart I asked worried

I'm fine I promise she said

You should have been more carful I should have gone with you I said

Hey don't blame this on you it's stupid Marcel's fault ok she said cupping my cheek

I'm just worried about you now more than ever with peanut I said

I know I shouldn't have been so careless she said

It's fine love how's peanut I said smiling

Peanut is great she said

I touched her belly I could feel the little bulge that's grown

Wow peanuts actually growing its so fascinating I said

I know it makes it so real you know she said putting her hand over mine

I agree I can't wait to meet peanut I said

I'm so excited I want to buy cute little baby clothes she squealed

Maybe we can some time this week now come on now go to bed you need your rest I said

Ok goodnight she said as she cuddled into me

Goodnight love I said

And goodnight peanut I said kissing her belly

_I really can't wait to meet you I thought smiling_

**ok so chapter 11 sorry for not updating please review tell me what you think **

**-Angelica**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Caroline POV

My eyes fluttered open to the sunlight shining in me eyes

I looked over to find klaus sleeping soundly like a child with no worries

I smiled

I always liked the thought that I am one of the few that get to see this side if him

I was staring at him and admiring him when here we go again morning sickness

I dashed to the bathroom before I spilled my guts on the floor and started throwing up in the toilet

Then felt comforting hands rubbing my back and holding my hair back

Thanks I said flushing the toilet

He nodded and gave me an apologetic smile

I brushed my teeth and turned around to find him grinning

What are you smirking at I asked

Just the thought of you carrying my child the usual he said

I smiled at him

Well me to ,I mean I always wanted kids but I lost that and now I get that chance I'm still young but I'm ok because I have you and your family I said

There was a point when I did want kids but I haven't thought about it for ages but now I'm excited he said

Me too can you please make me pancakes and maybe an omelet giving him puppy dog eyes

Of course sweetheart lets head down he said than kissed me while hugging me

Ok let's head down my wolf I said smiling

Wolf he questioned

Your a wolf so I'm giving you that nickname but I won't always call you that ok I stated proudly

He chuckled

ok care bear he said smirking

I laughed

Aww your so cute I said poking his dimples and going down stairs

I'm not cute love I'm a hybrid alpha male he said puffing out his chest behind me

You are but I say your cute as the alpha female I stated

Whatever floats your boat love your my queen he said

Damn straight I am no one comes near you I said

He laughed while getting the ingredients

So love what do you want on your omelette he asked

Cheese and ham I simply said

And on pancakes he said

Chocolate chip pancakes with strawberry and whipped cream I said

He raised an eyebrow

What I'm starving ok eating for two just to point out I said angrily

Oh no love I was just thinking your not really the type for omelette and pancakes I don't know I think they are just different he said

Mhm sure their different but I'm craving them do cook my king cook I said in a deep voice

He chuckled

Very well darling I'll get started he said smiling

We chatted while he cooked and he finally finished

He set the plate down in front of me

I felt like I died again and went to heaven

I dug into my food without a care in the world

So what are we doing today I said

Well what do you want to do he asked

I don't know maybe see the city and go shopping maybe everything is tight it's annoying i said

Sounds like a plan so hows my cooking love he asked smirking

It's delicious you have a gift I said and offered him a piece

He ate it right off my fork

I laughed

What ?he said

You looked funny i said

I don't look funny I look sexy he said

Ok mr conceded I said rolling my eyes

It's true love admit it he said smirking

Fine I'll give you that I'm going to get ready and we can head out ok I said

Sure love I'll get ready too he said

Klaus POV

I went up stairs to hear the shower running I smirked to myself

I undressed and went into the bathroom

I went in the shower and hugged Caroline from behind

She jumped she got startled

Oh my god you scared me what are you doing she said

Oh you know taking a shower with my girlfriend I said smirking

You know I know something else we can do she said seductively

I was shocked

I think I know what your talking about and I like the idea I said smirking

Great she said and crashed into my lips

I deepened the kiss and started roaming her body grabbing her legs

She moaned with pleasure

We then made love in the shower

What brought on the sudden urge I asked breathlessly

I think it's the baby I've been feeling really attracted to you lately I just want to attack you every minuet she said

Well I can give that affect I said smirking

Oh shut up and help me get clean she said

My pleasure love I said grabbing the scrubber and soap

I was washing her whole body head to toe

When I got to her stomach I rubbed her belly with soap and washed it with water and placed a kiss

My turn she said

Go ahead love I said

She washed all of my body and we got out together

After we changed we headed out

So where to first love I asked

Umm how about the mall she said

Great I said

We entered a store

Now get whatever you want love it's all on me I said

Klaus I can't do that she said

No I insist please I asked

Fine she said defeated

I smiled

It took forever how long can a girl shop don't get me wrong she looked stunning but how is she not tired I thought

I think that's all we're good lets go she said

Finally I thought

We payed for the items then left

So do you want to go to the baby store she asked

We still have a long time love I said

Yeah but just to look around you know she said

Ok fine lets go I said

Yay she cheered

At the store

Aww klaus look at all the cute clothes their so small she squealed

Sure I said

Come on are you telling me this isnt cute she said holding up mini pink boots

They did look cute but I'm not going to admit that I thought

Ya sure there fine i said

Come on let's go to the clothes she said

Ok I said

Omg look at this I'm going to die its adorable she squealed holding up a little dark blue p coat with black leggings and little black uggs

I looked at it I wanted to hug someone it truly was adorable

Are you getting it love I asked

Yeah just incase it's a girl she would be adorable she said

Well than we have to find one thing if its a boy than I said

Ok let's explore she said proudly

I chuckled

We were looking at all the clothes but nothing looked as good until I found a little sailor suit

Caroline how about this I said holding it up

She squealed

It's so cute were getting this one she stated

Ok than lets go pay I said

We got to the cash register

Hello there I would like to buy these Caroline said

Ok than let me see she said

The lady looked up at me and I could tell she was checking me out

Excuse me can you just scan the clothes instead of eye fucking my boyfriend Caroline said angrily

I was grinning like an idiot

Here you go ma'm the lady said harshly

Oh I'll give you something Caroline mumbled than went to jump on the girl

But I caught her before she could and I held her back

Calm down love were fine I whispered in her ear

Thank you I said grabbing the bag

But carful with the attitude love I would watch what you say to my girlfriend I'm not in the mood I said to the cashier

I wrapped my arm around her waist and we started walking

I caught Caroline looking back and sticking her tongue out

I smirked at her protectiveness

Can you believe that girl the nerves Caroline said annoyed

Yes love by the way outstanding I said clapping

Mama bear instinct just kicked in I mean your mine and only mine got that she said stated looking at me with fire in her eyes

Of course love you are carrying my child I will always love you I said kissing her

I love you too Caroline said

And we got in the car

Now lets go home and show kol our findings I said

Oh my god he's going to die I can tell already they are so cute I wish they were a person so I can hug them she said

I laughed

Once we find out the gender we can buy more things I said

But I don't know if I want to I kind of want it to be a surprise she said

What ever you say love we can buy mutual things than I said smiling

Actually I want to know if I call my child my princess or my warrior I thought

Then it's settled we won't find out she said as I parked the car

Alright I said than flashed to her side and helped her out

You know I'm not crippled I can get out myself she said

But I want to your carrying my child I want to be sure your ok I said

But don't act like I'm so fragile she said

Fine but I'm still helping you deal I said

Deal she stated

When we walked in kol ambushed us

What did you get he said excited

Two cute boy and girl outfits she said holding both up

Aww there so cute did you pick them it's perfect kol said

I picked the girl klaus picked the boys Caroline said

Wow klaus you have good taste kol said

Yeah he does we are keeping the gender a secret I want it to be a surprise she said

What I wanted to know kol wined

Well to bad mate I said patting his shoulder

Oh I'll find out kol said

So will I ,I thought

Just than a nock was heard

I opened the door and there stood Rebeckah

Hello brother miss me she said smirking

_This just got more complicated I thought_

**sorry for not updating been busy tell me what you think**

**-Angelica**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Klaus POV

Bekah what are you doing here I asked shocked

I heard your having trouble with marcel Elijah told me so I came to help she said

Klaus who's at the door Caroline said walking in

CAROLINE! Rebekah screamed

REBEKAH! Caroline screamed running for a hug

I haven't seen you for awhile how are you Rebekah said

I'm doing great but I need to tell you something important you might want to sit down Caroline said

What what's wrong Rebekah said worried

I'm pregnant with klaus baby Caroline said

Rebekah sat shocked

What how is this possible we can't procreate Rebekah said stunned

Well sister as the witches say basically Caroline is my mate and so can carry my child dead or not I explained

Oh my god Caroline congrats honestly Rebekah said hugging her

You too Rebekah said coming to me for a hug

I rapped my arms around her and hugged her

Don't screw this up Rebekah whispered in my ear

I nodded

Well this changes everything now since there's a baby we need to do everything we can to protect Caroline and putting our lives on the line Rebekah stated

Yes we covered that really bekah thank you for coming I appreciate the help I said

No problem right we're family remember always and forever she said

Oh no the Trollop is here kol said walking in

Shut up you bitch Rebekah said

Where's your little football player or ripper huh oh yeah you can't get a boyfriend kol said

You whore Rebekah yelled

ENOUGH i yelled irritated

Kol stop being an arse and leave our dear sister alone i said

I'm just saying the truth people talk I'm the town gossip ok kol said

What did I say just be quiet I said harshly

Back to important matters we need to keep Caroline safe I said

Look I'm happy you guys want to keep me safe but can we talk about this when Elijah comes home Caroline said

Great idea this calls for girls night Rebekah said

Oh thank god I've been here with dudes for two weeks Caroline said

Great want to come with me to get girl stuff at the store Rebekah asked Caroline

Sure I need some stuff anyways Caroline said

She can still shop I thought stunned

Caroline's POV

In the car

So how are you I asked Rebekah

I've been fine traveling she said

With who I asked even though I knew

Matt he was not what i expected she said

What do you mean I asked

You know what lets just talk about this during girls night she said getting out

Ok that's fine I said then we went in the store

So what's first on the list she asked

"Brownies and chocolate frosting"

We grabbed them off the shelf

"Next" she asked

Coca cola I said

Kk she said

I'm just going to read the rest ok I said

Ice cream,nail polish,curlers,chick flick ,magazine of hot guys

Great now lets get everything I said looking at the magazine

After we payed we set home

At the house

So girls what did you get klaus said

Girl stuff we're having girls night so no boys allowed I said

By all means as long as I get you before bed he said

Oh I'll be there I said seductively

Eww get a room I don't need to see that Rebekah said

So am I invited kol said

Nope no boys allowed you bitch Rebekah said

Look who's talking Trollop kol yelled

Ok just shut up you two sorry kol only us we'll have a girls night some other night I said

Fine just because I like Caroline kol said glaring at Rebekah

Great lets go bake the brownies Rebekah said clapping happily

Ok I said than walked to the kitchen

Rebekah got the ingredients and we started cooking

So how was summer I said putting in the brownies

It wasn't how I thought it would go actually she said

Hm how I said

Well Matt wouldn't do anything with me he would just stay in the hotel and he'd never talk she said

That doesn't sound like Matt I said

Well that's what happened it was a bloody waste of my time she said angrily

You know just forget about it ok today is girls night we're having fun I said

Your right boy talk later Rebekah said

Just than the brownies finished with a "ding" of the timer

Mmm they smell delicious I said taking them out

Thank god for brownies she said

I put frosting on them than put them on the plate

Just than a whooshing sound was heard and the brownies were gone

Kol or klaus you better give them back you arse Rebekah yelled

I looked down where the brownies once were

Suddenly I felt PIST beyond belief

KOL OR KLAUS BRING THEM BACK BEFORE I RIP YOU TO SHREDS! I yelled

Alright love I just wanted one klaus said holding his hands up in surrender

Give me them klaus I said with my hand on my hip

Here sweetheart I was only playing he said giving me them

Don't play with a hungry pregnant women she will kill you over and over again I said through my teeth

Oh I never will he said

Now go to your room I said

Love you can't tell me what to do he said smirking

3 I said

What he asked confused

2 i said

His eyes widened in realization

1 I said finally and he was gone

That's what I thought don't talk back I said

I than heard clapping

Oh my god your a goddess I've never seen that before Rebekah said laughing

Ok let's go to my room Rebekah said

K I said and grabbed the stuff and went upstairs

We watched the notebook ate brownies did our nails and hair and looked at hot guys

So your pregnant Rebekah said

Yup I said

Can I tell you something she said

Yeah sure anything I said

You know I'm actually really jealous of you she said

I was shocked

Really I asked

Yeah I never got that chance and to have your own child that's just wonderful I always wanted children she said with tears brimming in her eyes

I hugged her

It's ok I'm sorry you never got that chance just let it out I said patting her back

I held her as she cried

She pulled away

Thank you Caroline your the sister I never had she said

Your mine too are you going to be ok I asked worried

Yes I'm fine now thank you again she said

Well ok I'm gonna go to bed so goodnight I said

Goodnight Caroline she said

I left to my room

I walked in and crawled into bed snuggling into the covers

I looked over and saw klaus awake

I have him a little smile

He didn't do anything

Look I'm sorry about today I was hungry and moody so If yo-I didn't finish

Klaus kissed me with passion

We pulled away

So your not mad I said biting my lip

Of course not i mean I was a little but I can understand he said than smiled at me

Great now I don't feel guilty I said

He laughed

Goodnight klaus I said and pecked his lips

Goodnight love and you too peanut he said and rubbed my belly

I smiled to myself

_I can't wait to see him with our child I thought_

**tell me what you think sorry soft late update**

**-Angelica**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Caroline's POV

My eyes fluttered open to the brown ceiling

I looked over and klaus was awake staring at me

Creepy much I said yawning

"I just like to watch you sleep you look so beautiful and peaceful "

Well thank you you do to I said pecking his lips

By the way good morning love he said smiling

"Good morning "

"So how was your girls night I didn't get a chance to ask "

"It was fun finally we have another girl "

I thought kol was the other girl he asked

I laughed

No but in the end we were talking and I felt bad for Rebekah I said sincerely

"How's that love"

"Well the most important job to a women is to have children and the one thing men can't do and I lost all hope when I became a vampire but now I get the chance and Rebekah doesn't "

"Maybe it's just not meant to be but in my opinion I think she would be a wonderful mother "

I do to she is just great and it makes me sad I said with tears in my eyes

"Hey it's ok you couldn't be able to do something but at least you care Caroline "

"I know but I've been thinking about godparents and I want her as the god mother"

He smiled

I think that's a wonderful idea he said

Great now how about godfather I asked

"If its ok with you love I think Elijah should"

"Perfect I think he's a great choice I mean I love kol but I don't think he'll be good at raising a child no offense"

No love don't apologize I was think the same thing he said chuckling

I laughed

I can imagine him trying to hit on a girl with a baby strapped to him at a bar I said bursting out laughing

He started laughing

"Now that's a sight to see"

Come on time to get up I need to make breakfast I said patting his belly

"Oh no no no your going to sit and I'll make breakfast"

Oh no no no sweetheart YOUR going to sit down and I'll cook I said with a British accent mocking him

"Sweetheart I want to care for you I don't want you to work when your carrying my child"

"Look klaus you don't let me do anything I'll be fine it's just breakfast "

He looked at me not quite convinced

Fine love make breakfast but be careful he said worried

"It's not like I'm killing a deer jeez"

He laughed

Sorry I'm just to protective I guess you can call it papa bear instinct he said chuckling

Oh my god that's perfect I said laughing

Of course next thing I knew I was dashing to the bathroom spilling my guts into the toilet

"God I hate morning sickness"

This became a routine lately first I run to the bathroom,klaus holds my hair and comforts me than I feel gross and wash my mouth

Thank you klaus I said

"No problem "

"I don't know how you can stand me I'm so gross with all this throw up"

I like when you throw up... Sorry that came out wrong its like a reminder every morning your the women who's carrying my child and its a good feeling he said smiling

Well I'm glad you enjoy my suffering I said sarcastically

He chuckled

"Lets go down stairs he said holding out his arm

Sure I said grabbing his arm

In the kitchen

So here is the menu eggs French toast and sausage I stated proudly

"Great love I'll wait here till your done"

I got the ingredients and started working

The sizzling of the food made my mouth water

As I did the final touches to the food I looked at klaus and his jaw dropped

"Hey it's not such a surprise I can cook ok so stop looking at me like that"

"Sorry love it just looks magnificent "

Well thank you here's your plate I said handing him a plate

He dug in like he hasn't eaten in weeks

"It's just eggs and sausage and French toast calm down "

Sorry it's just you really are a great cook cooked to perfection he said smirking

"Ok your a weirdo it's not that special it isn't a five star meal "

"I agree" I heard behind me

I turned around and there on the counter eating food was kol

Oh shut up kol I said hitting his leg

"I'm just playing darling its good really "

What ever REBEKAH COME AND EAT I yelled

Vampire hearing don't have to yell Rebekah said scratching her head

Sorry just an old habit here eats some food I said handing her a plate

"Thank you it taste good "

"Thank you"

So klaus I've been thinking I want an appointment for an ultrasound I asked biting my lip

At that Rebekah purked up interested

Why he asked

I want to see the baby I said like he was stupid

Yeah Nik come on I want to see it too Rebekah said whining

Fine but me and my siblings are coming just in case he said

Well no duh your coming and ok fine they are coming I just want to see her I said

Excuse me "her" kol said

"Yes "her"

"You mean him"

No because its going to be a girl mother intuition remember"

Dammit mother intuition kol mumbled

"Still it's a boy so deal with it"

"We'll see kol and I'll win that bet"

"Oh it's on plus we won't even be able to find out yet so ha"

"So what I'll find out when it's born"

"Fine "

Great so when will we make the appointment I asked klaus

I can try tommorow he said

"Great gives me a day off than"

I'm going to watch tv while eating potato chips anyone can join me I will be watching glee and the walking dead good bye I said grabbing the chips

I'm in kol and Rebekah said

Me too I guess but I don't know what their about klaus said

Ok so glee is about this glee club of singers who go through dramatic things and while that happens they practice for nationals I said

Yeah how do you not know kol said

Rebekah nodded agreeing

Sorry and this walking dead klaus asked

Oh my god are you serious it's like the best show ever I claimed shocked

I don't really watch tv he said

Gosh you weirdo it's about this group of survivors in the zombie apocalypse trying to survive my favorite character is daryl if Daryl dies we riot I said

Wo wo wo wo Rebekah and kol yelled

So I'm guessing you guys like him too he asked

Duh he's the best character they said

Well what are we watching first klaus asked

Walking dead I need to catch up kol said

Ok than its settled walking dead I said going to Netflix

Klaus POV

After the first three episodes I didn't get why the heck they would like him I thought

Why do you like him he's a jerk he almost killed that guy I asked

You just have to keep watching duh Caroline said

"Fine"

We got all the way to the middle of season two

"I get it because he went looking for the girl right"

Not just that he gave carol the Cherokee rose Caroline said with tears

Are you ok love it's just a show I asked

"Yeah it's just sad and cute he's all tough but inside he's loving"

Huh tough in the outside and loving inside I wonder who that reminds me of I thought

Come on don't cry it makes me feel worthless I said

"Sorry"

"It's fine love"

Well I'm leaving kol said getting up

Yeah me too I'm all caught up and I need a bath Rebekah said

Did they leave because of me Caroline asked sad

"No love their just busy is all "

She sighed

"Well I'm exhausted "

Here love I'll take you up stairs I said picking her up

Caroline made a squeak noise when I picked her up

I took her upstairs and laid her on the bed

"I'm going to make the appointment just fall asleep love"

"I don't like not sleeping with you next to me"

"Just lay down I'll be back in a sec and I'll sleep with you ok"

"Ok just don't be long "

I'll be right back I said pecking her lips than dialing the number

Hi thus is New Orleans clinic how may I help you the lady said

Oh hi um I'd like to make an appointment for an ultrasound I said

Ok what's the patients name she asked

"Caroline,Caroline Mikaelson "

"And how far along is she"

"A month and a half"

"And your the father right"

"Yes"

"Your name "

"Niklaus Mikaelson "

"And what date and time do you want"

"I would like an appointment for tommorow and maybe around three"

"Umm I have an opening for 4 o'clock is that fine "

"Perfect thank you "

"Ok bye "

Bye I said and hung up

I crawled into bed and looked at Caroline she was still awake but barely

So the appointment is at four ok love I said

Yay I can't wait to see peanut she said tiredly

"Me too you should sleep you need rest and so does peanut so go to sleep "

Goodnight my wolf she said yawning

I smiled

"Goodnight care bear"

And I pecked her lips

_I'm really excited to see you peanut I thought_

**please review I tried not to use I said to much thanks for the reviews**

**-Angelica**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Klaus POV

I woke up to a jumping movement shaking the bed

I looked over and Caroline was at the toilet in seconds spilling her guts in the toilet  
I flashed over to her and held her hair back

There there love I said comforting her

I was watching her as she washed her mouth when suddenly she started yelling

AHHHH TODAY WE GET TO SEE PEANUT she squealed

"Calm down love I'm excited too remember sleeping originals"

She rapped her arms around me and kissed me

"Why thank you love"

"Your welcome papa bear"

I smiled

AHHHHH TODAY'S THE DAY we heard someone squealing behind us

Of course it was kol

He ran over and gave Caroline a bear hug than came over to me and did the same

This is going to be legendary I can see it now the first ever vampire born baby in the world and we get to see it he explained excitedly

I know I'm so excited I could die... Again Caroline said

OMG CAROLINE Rebekah said running in and hugging her

Jesus where do you guys come from and stop yelling your hurting my ears I said

Sorry dear brother we're all so excited kol said

"What ever just stop yelling"

So what time is the appointment again Rebekah asked

"4:00 so be ready"

But it's only 12:00 there's still four hours left its to far away can't you make it sooner kol whined

"No I need to go see the witches and your going to be coming with me till Elijah gets back got it"

"Yes sir mr bossy pants"

"Shut up kol and Rebekah stay with Caroline at all times till we get back I trust you with her ok and if anything happens to her so help me I will dagger you"

Again with the dagger threats Caroline do you see how he treats us kol said  
"Klaus no dagger threats we'll be fine "

Fine no dagger threats just a snap your neck that's better I said smirking

Whatever best I could do better than dagger I guess Caroline said

And yes Nik I will stay with Caroline and guard her trust me I love her too Rebekah said sincerely

"Perfect now get ready kol we're leaving in an hour"

I'll be done in ten minuets kol said

"Great well I'm taking a shower "

Perfect I'll join you Caroline said

"Oh I would love that"

Eww get a room I was just scarred for your information kol said

"We are in our room so you two leave"

"Gladly"

So love to the bathroom I asked Caroline

"Yes I need a shower so no funny business it's just a shower"

"Love that isn't fair your going to be naked don't I get something"

Yes you get to see me naked you can look but you can't touch she said swaying her hips into the shower

Your going to be the death of me I said getting into the shower

We both took turns washing each other than got dressed

KOL HURRY UP I yelled

"Alright alright I'm right here calm down"

We walked to the car and left

In the car

So what exactly is this meeting about anyway kol asked

"I'm going to tell them to brake the link"

"Their not going to do that it's the only leverage they have"

"Well lets just say I have another witch that can help"

"And who is that I may ask"

"Bonnie Bennett she died but I'm going to tell these witches to bring her back and if they don't I kill them"

"Bonnie Bennett huh but will she come back"

"Yes to help me save Caroline she will"

"Bravo brother very nice plan"

Sure whatever lets go I said parking the car

"Whatever you say brother"

SOPHIE I yelled walking in

Can you not yell I'm right here what do you want she said

"I need you to do something for me"

"And what is that klaus"

"Your going to raise someone from the dead "

"I can't use magic and you know it I'm not getting killed"

"Trust me love if marcel comes near you I will rip his throat out lets not forget your linked to the mother of my child I would instantly kill him"

"Well there's another problem I need someone to sacrifice a life for a life"

"Just find a random person there's billions to choose from"

"Fine but I need you with me when I do the spell just incase marcel comes and who am I resurrecting anyways"

"Bonnie Bennett "

"A Bennett witch are you crazy she'd kill you "

"Actually love she happens to be Caroline's best friend so I think she's willing to help"

"If she's a witch you can use her against us why should I do it"

I smirked and flashed over and grabbed her by the throat

"Because sweetheart I don't think you have a choice I will kill every witch except you and you will be all alone and you'll never see your precious niece again you got it"

She was struggling for air but she had the strength to nod her head

"Perfect thank you for the cooperation I said than let go "

I'll be back tommorow for the spell so be ready I said

Boo ya see you ladies later kol said smirking

In the car

Oh I forgot to tell you Caroline wants some ice cream kol said

Fine lets just go to the convenient store I said making a U turn

We walked in the store

So what flavor do we get kol asked

"Cookies and creme she wanted some the other day"

"Aww look at you listening to her "

"Shut up kol "

We paid and were walking out when someone grabbed us

I quickly grabbed my attacker and threw him on the ground as kol did the same  
I took them to an alley and grabbed them by the throat

Who are you I hissed

We were sent by marcel one man said scared

What did he want I said

"He wanted us to spy on you for information"

"How long have you two been watching us"

"Since you got in the store"

"Tell marcel if he wants to know something to come to me and tell him to stop following me or I'll kill him "

They ran off

"Lets go kol"

"Roar wow brother papa bear come in "

"Shut up kol I'm already mad I don't need you pestering"

At the house

I opened the door and was ambushed by a hug

Yay your back I missed you Caroline said

I hugged her back

I missed you too love I said than pecked her lips

"Ok kol Rebekah Caroline all of you have to get ready we're leaving soon "

But you just got here Caroline whined

"I'm sorry love but we need to go to the appointment "

Caroline squealed

"Oh yeah never mind I'm fine with it"

"Now I'm hurt "

Aww sorry my wolf she said and kissed me

"It's ok love your mine forever and only mine "

"Always but for now I need to get ready I'll be back"

Before she left I teased her by smacking her butt and turned around like I didn't do anything

Hey save it for the bedroom she said seductively and swaying her hips up the stairs teasing me back

I smirked

Yup she's all mine I thought smiling

20 minuets later

I was drinking a glass of scotch when I heard kol and Rebekah racing down the stairs pushing each other and Caroline behind them walking down

Careful you idiots Caroline's right behind you I said angrily

They immediately stopped

Sorry Caroline they said together

It's ok guys nothing to apologies for  
She said sweetly

SHOTGUN kol yelled

What no that's not fair Rebekah whined

"Yes it is I called it so ha have fun in the back "

Both of you are like children Caroline's in front so stop your pestering I said

Fine they said together

Here you go love I said opening Caroline's door

"Thank you "

I smiled at her and flashed to my side

In the car

Put on some music kol whined

I got my iPod or the radio Caroline said

"Put your iPod the radio never has anything good"

"Ok let's see what to put on "

Here let me see kol said

He was scrolling down when he yelled

This is my song he yelled

What song is it I asked

"Oh you'll know"

Just than the singing of Classic by MTKO burst through the speakers

Ahhhh I love this song Rebekah said

Just than Rebekah and kol and Caroline started singing

I wanna do you like Michael I wanna kiss you like prince they sang together

I honestly never heard this song I said

What oh my god get into the generation klaus Rebekah said

Caroline laughed

It's ok many people probably don't know it I didn't know until Bonnie showed me Caroline said

See you jerks leave me and my old ness alone I said

I parked the car and flashed to Caroline's side and opened the door

Yay lets go kol said running inside

We walked inside me and Caroline went to the front desk

Hello what can I do for you the lady said

Hi um appointment for Caroline Mikaelson I said

Great here just both of you fill these out she said handing us clipboards

Thank you I said and we walked to where kol and Rebekah were

We sat down and started filling the papers out

So Caroline Mikaelson huh Caroline said raising her eyebrows

I cleared my throat

Yes well you are carrying my child so I just thought you know I stuttered

She laughed

I was just joking I think that's really cute she said

"Why thank you love"

"I have a question what are you putting for date of birth"

"Umm June 8th 1992"

"Oh ok than that's weird"

"I know I'm old "

"No it's just weird how you have to keep changing your date of birth"

"Well I can't say my real one it'll be suspicious"

Whatever I'm just excited she squealed

"Yup me too I never thought I'd be in a place like this"

"I know it's crazy"

Just than we heard someone call "Caroline Mikaelson"

Eeeeeiii yay that's me Caroline said walking over

Me and my siblings followed

Caroline's POV

Ok ma'm can you sit on the bed and I'll ask some questions

Ok I said climbing onto the bed

Ok so when was your last menstration she asked

Oh my god this is so embarrassing everyone is listening I thought

Umm July fifth I said quietly

"Oh sorry I didn't hear you can you say that again"

July fifth I said a little louder

I looked over and all three were smirking and kol was snickering

This is your first child right the doctor asked

"Yes"

"Any unusual behavior "

"Kind of"

"Cravings"

"Regularly I said smirking

"Ok so I'm going to need you to lay down and pull your shirt up"

Um ok I said nervously

You could tell there was a baby bump already forming

She squeezed some gel stuff on my stomach which was really cold

I made a noise as she squeezed it on

Are you ok is something wrong klaus said worried

Yes calm down its just cold I said

The lady than started moving the little Doppler around my belly

Hold on I'm trying to find it the lady said

I looked at the screen

Oh here it is the lady said pointing to the screen at a little speck on the screen

"Now you can't hear the heart beat until next month it's really faint since its just growing "

I gave klaus a knowing look

What the doctor doesn't know is we already heard the heart beat

I looked at the screen looking at my baby OUR baby it was so small but I already loved it more than anything in the world besides klaus

I could feel tears forming in my eyes

I looked at klaus and he was staring at the screen with such love maybe there was also a tear forming

We're just going to give you some privacy kol said leaving with Rebekah right behind him

I looked at klaus and cupped his cheek and kissed him

Thank you I whispered for giving me the best gift I could ever get I said

"No Caroline thank you for being the mother of my child and the love of my life "

Someone cleared their throat

I'm so sorry to interrupt but would you like copies the lady asked

Yes definitely can we have 8 copies I asked

Ok I'll be back with them in a little bit mean while you can clean off the gel she said and left

Why so many copies klaus asked smiling

"Well one for me and you ,one for kol and Rebekah ,and to send to Elijah ,and for Stefan and my mom ,and one last one just incase I loose mine "

He laughed

"Ok love get ten thousand if you want"

I laughed

So here are your copies your free to go congratulations the doctor said  
Thank you very much I said

Thank you klaus said

We left to the car where kol and Rebekah we're waiting and drove off

In the car

Oh right here I got these for you I said handing them the ultrasound photos

Aww oh my god Caroline your so lucky this is so wonderful Rebekah said smiling

I smiled

Yes yes definitely a boy just look at the structure kol said

Oh my god your so stupid I said laughing

Oh Caroline I was meaning to ask you if I can plan a baby shower for you Rebekah asked hopefully

This actually shocked me

I looked over at klaus

What do you think I asked him

"Do you want one"

"I think it would be nice I can invite my mom and Stefan "

"Well than its settled love go ahead and get anything you want"

Rebekah squealed

I was actually really excited

We parked the car

Yay I'm going to get started thank you Nik and Caroline Rebekah said than kissed both our cheeks and ran out the door inside

Well have fun I'm going to the bar kol said

We just got here I said

"Sorry love I just have a lot of energy"

And with that he was gone

I'm going inside I'm exhausted I whined

Here love I'll carry you klaus said flashing over and opening the door

I squealed as he picked me up

"Don't drop me ok"

"Never I would die before I drop you "

Well ok bu-I didn't finish

Klaus pretended to drop me

I screamed

He bursted out laughing

"KLAUS IM GOING TO KILL YOU"

I'm just kidding love he said and he flashed us up to our room

So a baby shower klaus said walking to the armchair

"Yeah I actually am excited it will be fun and Rebekah's planning it and we could announce she's the godmother"

"It sounds fun but who would we invite anyways"

Stefan ,my mom,marcel,Elijah duh,and just other people

"Hmm ok so we'll have to make a plan for marcel"

Duh I'm not going to let him walk around like he owns the place this is our house I said proudly

He laughed

"When is it going to be"

"I think in a couple months "

"Why?"

"Because I'm not even showing I need to show I'm pregnant it's science"

He chuckled

"Ok than love in a couple months it shall be"

I smiled

"I can't wait till I can feel peanut move its something I've always wanted to experience"

"Hmm I guess I'd probably feel weird it looks strange"

"Well it's supposed to I guess"

I than looked at the ultra sound picture

I stare at it with awe my baby our baby that is growing inside me I get to see it finally

I feel tears brimming in my eyes

Caroline are you alright klaus said coming over to me

"Yeah it's just that I'm so so so happy and excited thank you klaus"

No thank you Caroline you and peanut keep me a good man and you've given me the best gift ever he said and hugged me

I kissed him with all the desire and want I had

He pulled back

Do you want to take this to the bed he said seductively

I bit my lower lip

"Definitely "

He carried me to the bed and laid me down gently

He came down and kissed me out tongues danced together with such desire

We removed each others clothes exploring each others bodies

The rest of the night was filled with the lust of our love making

I truly love you klaus I whispered

Tell me what you think tell me what you think the baby will be sorry for late update

-Angelica


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Klaus POV

I woke up to same routine Caroline dashing to the bathroom while I help her then her thanking me

What are we doing today Caroline asked me

"Actually love I have a meeting with the witches than marcel"

She pouted

"What I'm I supposed to do all day "

"Go out with Rebekah you can shop or go somewhere you'd like but I'm still showing you the city"

"Fine I just feel like we haven't done anything in a while"

I honestly felt bad we actually haven't done anything just us for a while than I had an idea

"How about this love I take you out for a dinner and movie and maybe even a stroll around the city "

She squealed

"Yes that sounds perfect I'm so excited"

"Great I'll be back in about maybe two three hours ok"

Ok she said and pecked my lips

"Oh by the way how's my little peanut"

"Peanut is doing great but I'm exhausted and my feet hurt "

Hmm here sit down I said motioning to the chair

She did as she was told

Than I started rubbing her feet

Oh my god your a goddess with those hands Caroline said

"Why thank you love I used to rub Rebekah's feet when we'd hike the mountains"

"You are just so cute I love it"

"I'm not cute I'm sexy "

She laughed

Your stupid she said laughing

I smiled

"Well is that good I need to get ready I'm sorry sweetheart"

Yeah thank you my wolf I love you Caroline said pecking my lips

"Your welcome care bear"

She laughed

"I'm going to go eat "

"Ok I'm going to get ready can you tell kol to get ready"

"Ok"

I than went and grabbed my clothes and took a shower

I was drying my hair with a towel while coming down stairs and found kol on the couch watching tv

Are you ready I asked him

"Ready as I'll ever be dear brother"

"Come on then let's go "

We walked to the car and drove off

At the cemetery

SOPHIE WHERE ARE YOU i yelled

I'm right here I'm ready for the spell she said coming in

"Fantastic lets get started than"

"Ok ladies form the circle"

Around the the room there was a star in the middle and a candle at every end of it

The witches started chanting the spell

"The item that is connected to Bonnie "

I gave her the picture I found of Bonnie in Caroline's things

Now we need the sacrifice Sophie said

"Bring her in"

Just than a black haired girl walked in looking confused

They put her in the middle of the star and started chanting again

Sophie walked to the girl and put the knife to her throat

"Bonnie Bennett"

And with that Sophie slit the girls throat and the girl fell to the ground lifeless

"It is done"

Now what where is she I asked confused

"We need to wait a moment the girls body will change to Bonnie's and she will be resurrected "

Just than the girls body was changing just as Sophie explained

We waited as the suspense grew

With a huge gasp for air Bonnie's eyes opened

Where am I Bonnie asked

"Well love your in New Orleans and the land of the living"

"What I'm not supposed to be here this is throwing off the balance you shouldn't have done that the spirits will be furious"

"Look Bonnie I brought you back because I need your help"

"And why would I help you after what you've done klaus"

"I didn't tell you yet I need your help to protect Caroline "

What what's wrong with Caroline what did you do she asked angrily

"Nothing well actually I kind of did but its a good thing I don't know how to tell you this but Caroline is carrying my child"

She stood shocked

"Oh my god how is this possible"

"I guess since we're mates now she can carry my children"

"And why does she need to be protected anyways"

"There's a man named marcel who is taking over the city and the witches linked one of them to Caroline and marcel wants to get rid of me"

"Excuse me so these witches are threatening my friend"

"Yup that sums it up"

She turned to the witches

"How dare you ,you witches are a disgrace we keep the world in balance and you are here destroying that threatening an innocent girl and her child ,despicable "

"Look Bennett we are willing to do anything to get our magic back so don't be telling us anything"

Just than the witches all grabbed their heads in agony

Please stop Sophie said with pain

Bonnie stopped

"The spirits informed me that they will be punishing you in the future for your choices"

We'll take the punishment Sophie said

Well as much as I want this to keep going we need to leave after you Bonnie I said

"I'm only going for Caroline not you"

"By all means that's why I wanted you to come back"

We got in the car

So now we need to go to the church to meet marcel I said

Ugh I hate marcel I still have to get back at him for attacking Caroline kol said

What he attacked Caroline bonnie said worried

"Don't worry darling I killed the man before he could lay a hand on her"

Lets just hope he didn't leave yet to kill the witches I said

"And why would he kill them"

"Well since marcel believes he owns the city witches have to live in terror because if they do magic they get executed"

"How could he possibly know"

"Because of a certain little witch named davina"

She going against a fellow witch for a vampire she asked shocked

"Yes many witches have died because of her "

We stopped in front of the church

We walked into the church

Marcel I said walking over and giving him a bro hug and my best fake smile

My man klaus you aren't still mad are you he said smiling

"No I'm totally over it but don't ever let it happen again"

Bonnie raised her eyebrows

I winked at her for reassurance

She nodded in return

But just to tell you marcel I'm not over it so next time you tell a man of yours to attack my Caroline I will rip out your heart myself kol said smirking

"Good to know"

Oh how rude of me this is my friend Bonnie Bennett I said to marcel

It's a pleasure to meet you miss Bennett marcel said pecking her hand

Caroline is my best friend ok so since you hurt her I really don't like you so just don't talk to me Bonnie said

Your a witch he said

"Yes I am is there a problem"

"Actually there is see we have rules here if you do magic death sentence"

"Is that a threat I guess you don't understand who I am"

"And who are you"

"I'm a Bennett witch one of the most powerful witches in the world so don't even dare threatening me I will light you on fire"

"Look I'll let you off with a warning because your klaus's friend but do magic I won't hesitate "

Actually marcel you are not to lay a finger on her you hear me I will kill YOU personally I said

"Yeah and marcel I'm not like the witches you have scared here I can use magic WHERE ever I want and WHEN ever I want so if you try to kill me remember I can kill you in an instant"

"

You know what fine but keep it away from me and my guys"

"No promises "

He narrowed his eyes

What is that Bonnie said

What I asked

"This feeling this dark magic is there a witch here"

"Actually yes love a young girl named davina"

"Let me see her"

"No I don't know you your not going near her"

"I didn't ask I'm going this magic is way to dark it needs to stop"

Bonnie than went up stairs to davinas room

She opened the door and there stood davina painting

Marcel the witches are doing magic she said worried

Don't worry I'll handle it marcel said

"Actually mate your not going to touch them"

"This is my town and they broke the rules and they will feel the consequences"

I smirked than flashed over to him and grabbed his throat

Than davina did a spell and my head had a piercing pain

Bonnie looked at davina and started chanting

Davina went to the floor in agony

Than Bonnie stopped

What did you do to me davina asked in pain

"I took away your magic you are misusing it to kill your fellow witches the spirits are furious with you and I need to give you the ultimate punishment you will get them back once you learn not to misuse it "

Davina sat crying

Witch you will regret that marcel said angrily

"Oh am I If I die davina never gets her powers back so go ahead kill me "

He stood quietly staring at her

"That's what I thought c'mon klaus lets go I want to see Caroline "

"Go ahead to the car I'll be there in a second go with her kol"

Fine oh and by the way that's what you get when you mess with the mikealsons and my Caroline kol said walking out with Bonnie right behind him

"Marcel you will not touch the witches I needed them for a quick locating spell they are not to be killed you hear me"

"What were you locating"

Elijah I need to know where he is he hasn't called I lied

He narrowed his eyes and smirked

"Well ok brother I'm fine with it I'll see you later"

"Perfect goodbye marcel "

And with that I left to the car

In the car

"This is weird being alive to feel and to talk to people but its throwing off the balance I should be dead"

"Hmm well it was a life for a life I needed your help anything to protect Caroline and my child"

She looked at me with curiosity

"All this just for her"

"Yes she is my life I truly do love her "

She looked like she was thinking about what I said

I parked the car

Here we go are you ready love I asked

"I think so I'm kind of nervous"

Kol was already running inside

"Well trust me she will be very happy to see you ever since she heard you died she hasn't been as happy I mean she is happy but there's something missing about her"

"I've actually been watching her but I never knew she was pregnant I've been watching Elena more often"

"Of course Elena she gets everything"

"Excuse me but she is my friend I would do anything for her"

"But how many things have you really done for Caroline no one bothered to ask if she wanted the cure no one ever helped her through her problems she was seeing me in secret and when she did she would cry about her problems that no one bothered to even tell her things"

She was quiet

"I never knew"

"Well no one did because you never bothered to ask"

"I am the worst best friend ever"

"Don't put yourself down and get in there and make up for it "

"Ok thank you klaus I could tell you really love her"

"More than anything in the world"

"Well ok than can we go inside now"

Actually you could have gone in a long time ago I said smirking

"Maybe if I didn't stop talking"

It's fine love lets just go inside I said getting out of the cari

"Thank you klaus ... For letting me know"

"No problem"

We walked into the door with hesitance

Caroline come here I have something to show you I said

Caroline came running in

"Yeah klaus"

I stepped out of the way to reveal Bonnie

She stood shocked

Hello Caroline Bonnie said with tears

Bonnie Caroline whispered with her own set of tears

She ran over to her and hugged her and cried in each others arms

Caroline pulled back

Caroline's POV

"How are you here I thought you died Bonnie I missed you so much"

"Umm well klaus actually resurrected me with help of the witches so I could help protect you"

I looked at klaus with shock

"You really did that for me klaus"

He cleared his throat and spoke

"I would do anything for you love "

I wanted to hug him and kiss him forever

I ran to him and kissed him

"Thank you I love you so much this is amazing I don't know how I can repay you your amazing"

"Just keep loving me and be with me forever"

"I promise"

I have him a big kiss and turned to Bonnie

I hugged her one more time with all the excitement

"Omg I need to show you to your room and you need clothes I'll let you borrow some pajamas but we'll go shopping tomorrow ok "

"Actually I don't have any money "

That's not a problem it's on me buy what you like you to Caroline klaus said smiling

See this is what makes me feel guilty I said

"No I couldn't possibly"

"Trust me he won't let it go it's fine Bonnie "

"Fine but I'm not getting expensive things"

Sure I said sarcastically

Shut up Caroline Bonnie said laughing

"Hey I'm just stating the truth"

"Well you girls have fun I'm going to go paint in my studio if you need me"

Thank you klaus again I'll see you tonight ok so be awake I said seductively

Caroline there are children present he said motioning to my stomach

I laughed

Shut up I said laughing

I looked back at Bonnie and she had her eyebrows raised

Sorry here let me show you to your room I said

"That was weird but ok"

We walked up stairs to one of the guest rooms

"So here it is I'll get some pjs and we can have a little girl talk and watch a movie or something"

"Thank you Caroline "

I smiled

"I'll be right back "

I went to mine and klaus's room and went to my drawer and grabbed some purple pjs

I turned around and there was klaus standing

I jumped he honestly scarred me

Jesus klaus you scarred me I said holding my chest

"Sorry love just came to see you"

"We can't do anything I need to give these to Bonnie "

He pouted

"I'm sorry but your gonna have to wait"

"Fine as long as I get you all to myself"

I smiled

I went over and kissed him

"I'll be back later but I need to go"

"Ok love"

"Oh I should change to"

I went over and took out a pair of pjs

I shimmied out of my jeans and top and got dressed

I looked at klaus and his jaw dropped

You are going to be the death if me he said

I laughed

"Bye "

"Bye sweetheart "

I went back to Bonnie's room and gave her,her clothes

I waited until she finished changing

Ok so what are we doing first Bonnie said

"We need to talk"

"Ok"

"First I'm pregnant"

"I know klaus told me I'm really excited for you"

"Thank you umm and the mikealsons have become my family I love them to death"

"I could tell their so protective of you"

"Yeah kol is like my best friend slash brother I tell him everything he is hilarious and goofy Rebekah is so sweet and loving she's the sister I never had and I'm making her the godmother um Elijah he is my big protective brother he is amazing he's nice and caring and I love him for that he's the godfather and obviously klaus is the best thing in my life beside my child he cares so much for me and I love him to death"

"Wow they are your family I could tell"

"Yeah I would do anything for them"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Caroline just everything with Elena I was just so caught up in it"

"It's fine I mean Im over it I'm done with all of Elena's problems I'm focusing on my life not hers anymore"

"I could tell you've started a good life so far"

"So anyone besides us know about the baby"

"My mom I actually had to tell her over Skype I know bad way right but I couldn't go back but she was hesitant you know it's klaus but after I explained she accepted it and Stefan he was my best friend in mystic falls I obviously told him and he's happy for me he's coming for my baby shower"

"A baby shower that sounds fun"

"Yeah i think it will be fun I never thought I'd have one Rebekah is planning it"

"So where is Elijah anyways"

"Oh he's in Europe trying to find information about the baby"

"Oh cool"

"Here why don't we watch a movie "

"Ok sounds good"

We watched a walk to remember and than in left to my room

"Goodnight Bonnie "

"Goodnight Caroline "

I closed the door and went to my room

Klaus are you awake I asked

"Yeah I'm just laying down"

I went over to the bed and crawled into bed

I looked at him and he looked at me

I kissed him with passion and desire

We removed all our clothes and got to exploring each others bodies

They spent the night making love and loving each other

I love you klaus I said falling asleep

Tell me what you think any predictions our gender predictions what did you think

-Angelica


End file.
